The Journey is Mine
by Exzknight
Summary: Thorin tries courting the stubborn hobbit, Bilbo who would not admit his feelings for the King because of this, the company encounters many dangers and potential creatures who took a liking of Bilbo Baggins and tried to use him against the King of Erebor. Will Thorin win affection or will Bilbo drags his feelings on until the very end?
1. Warmth Embrace

Sorry this is a slash story! Between Thorin x Bilbo!

You have been warned.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Warmth Embrace**

Bilbo sneezed in his sleep as the night had got too cold even with his wool blanket that he was given by the dwarves; Unwilling to complain to such conditions of the weather of this journey, Bilbo Baggins decided to let it be as he tried to keep himself comfortable against the bitter cold.

Accompanied along side with him were thirteen dwarves and a wizard who happened to be struggling with his pipe. While he tried stuffing the grassy context into his pipe. Thorin; The leader of the dwarves looked ahead and gave a laughable smirk to the annoyed wizard.

"You should take your time, stuffing your pipe. Wizard." He teased as Gandalf the Gray returns him with a chuckle.

"So says a dwarf that didn't expect a hobbit saving your life." As he placed his pipe's tip into his mouth.

With a couple of breathers, he puffed a circle ring of smoke. Thorin smiled as he watched the sleeping hobbit who was moving constantly on the dirt ground. 'He really doesn't belong here...' Thorin thought as he remembered his first knock on the Baggins' front door. He was waiting patiently outside, the door which suddenly open wide was he... the 'burglar' that Gandalf wanted to take along. Short and too humble to the boot, Thorin was greatly disappointed when he first caught his glimpse at him. In his robes and too laid back for his taste. Thorin believed he got the wrong house until he step in and noticed the bunch of his men was here who were honored by waiting for his arrival. The King of the Mountains.

"Bilbo?" Thorin called out as the sleeping hobbit continued to move in his mid-sleep.

Thorin could not tell whether he was pleased that he joined his company or annoyed that he; he had to take care a weak halfling as he recalled telling Gandalf that he will not be responsible for his death and the great wizard did not respond. But the hobbit did prove himself despite the three trolls and disappearing when he was needed in the caves, Bilbo Baggins proved his worth by saving the King by attacking The Pale Orc's minion that almost had its final blow on the Dwarf King's head. Thorin couldn't help but tell Bilbo that he was greatly appreciated it for saving his life by giving him that long warmth embrace.

Again with the shuffle, Thorin couldn't take it as he came up to the hobbit. While Dori and Gloin were on watch. The King sat down beside the sleeping hobbit and took his heavy winter coat and placed it over the halfling but Bilbo still struggled. 'Still cold?' Thorin thought mercifully.

Lying beside him, not worried that the other dwarves would talk; this hobbit was the one that saved him because of that; he was much more than a living being on two feet. Bilbo Baggins was his friend. Taking his share under the coat and blanket; Thorin snuggled close behind Bilbo. Placing his large arm around him; keeping him close made Thorin smile.

Unlike the Mirkwood elves who betrayed them by not leading a hand; Bilbo alone was the friend that Thorin was looking for. The dwarves; his own kin did not affect him very much as they too share the same culture and pride, but for an outsider; an elf or a man, or even a hobbit. It was different and it brought a whole new light for Thorin Oakenshield. Gandalf may have helped a lot on their journey, but the dwarf king was not pleased for the wizard's every absence when Gandalf; he had enough for Thorin's displease.

"Bilbo..." He tensed as he noticed the hobbit had stop moving and was sleeping peacefully with the new warmth coming from Thorin. 'If only you were a female.' Thorin stopped. Wait, what? He shook his head, no way was he having tension which has travelled down to his pants. This is bad... very bad.

It was impossible, has Thorin really have fallen for the halfling? Thorin Oakenshield does not believe he was in love in that way or perhaps that hug... Maybe he didn't know it at first, but that long embrace which bought a stun on the hobbit surprised Thorin as he rarely gives hugs to anyone else besides his own kin and own kind.

Dori in the background suddenly coughs as Thorin's attention went that way. Thorin watched as Dori was taking a couple of coins out of his pride of gold and whispered something to Gloin, who nodded and gave Dori a sweep of his hand. Disbelieving his bet that he made up.

Thorin, right away even though he couldn't hear it; knew what Dori was betting on which made Thorin blush lightly. Maybe there was something between him and Bilbo. His little hobbit, he has fallen for him. Too bad, Bilbo might not feel the same way, especially how Thorin was treating him in the very beginning.

Just like what happened when he put his trust with the elves, Thorin was worried that Bilbo will too just turn away and never look back. As love is the most dangerous thing, he had to consider. Many times, has his father and grandfather had offered many dwarf women in his days; none had appealed his interest nor he had decided to chase after them either. Thorin was honest man not a total idiot when it comes to courting women, but when his two nephews were born from his younger sister, Dis. Fili and Kili were the highlight of his years, regardless his age. Young and innocent, Thorin felt it just right that he was meant to be a family man, but as his father and grandfather does not wish it. Thorin promised them that he would make a great king, perhaps even greater. And with all that gold will not change his mind about his kin or his chosen bride.

Thorin laughed to himself to such a thought as he looked down to Bilbo. 'He was really cute in those robes, I must say.' As his fantasies adjust. "Bilbo." He smiled again.

Just maybe with a couple of months ahead, Bilbo might just consider it when he realizes a certain Dwarf King had fallen for him.

"I say three days it will happen."

"Well, I say the end of the week!"

Thorin sighed as Dori and Gloin were talking too loudly on their night watch.

"Shush!" He said as he tried to silence them both.

After a couple of seconds, Thorin went back to shutting his eyes, but still could hear the whispering mumbles.

"Three days~" Dori pointed out with three fingers to Gloin.

"A week~" Gloin said back as the two older dwarves argued between themselves.

Again, Thorin sighed, but had a smile instead as he had his warm embrace in his arms.


	2. An Adventure he says!

**Chapter 2**

 **An Adventure; he says!**

It started in a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. This hobbit was very humble and polite too! When an old friend of his that made fancy fireworks has visited yet again in the Shire. Pleased to see him; the hobbit went on with his good mornings phases until Gandalf had a crazy proposal for Bilbo Baggins. An Adventure; he says! As the 'Took' inside Bilbo's nature would love to say yes, but the Baggins side, Bilbo refused this offer like a switch as this was not his ideal life but Gandalf rudely invited two, no four or perhaps eight? Or maybe more? Twelve dwarves were in his hobbit hole!

"Out, out, out!" Bilbo tried to say as the ill-mannered dwarves had eaten up all his contents in his food storage. "What are they doing here?!"

 _*Knock knock*_

"Now who is that!" Bilbo screamed as he was completely flustered with the twelve plus one wizard in his house!

With a light heart as Bilbo was ready to scare away his final uninvited guest, the door he opened too was yet another dwarf, but strangely this dwarf was different. Giving out that totally different vibe compared to the other dwarves who quiet down for his entrance. Bilbo blinked several times as Thorin Oakenshield has invited himself in.

"No, no more dwarves, please.." Bilbo snored as he felt a tickle in his nose.

With a quicken sneeze, Bilbo woke himself up as he realized he was incredibly warm. 'How odd, it was really cold last night..' He yawn as he tried to think it through with his morning dose. 'But I feel really warm...' Sitting up with his arms stretched out, he looked around to notice Dwalin and Balin was already up and ready to move. 'They must have taken the last watch.' Bilbo thought as he decided to name down his fellow companions.

First Gandalf, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Fili and finally Kili.

'That should be all of them!' Bilbo smiled as he was pleased no one had attacked them in their sleep. 'Wait a second, where Thorin?' Again with his clueless daze; Bilbo then noticed a large hand across his lap. Over the blanket and someone's coat? Bilbo was stunned. Lifting the coat and blanket, the hobbit realized Thorin was sleeping beside him. With that glance alone, Bilbo screamed.

Hopping out the blankets and uncovering his favorable weapon sword. He pointed at his invader as the rest of the company who was rudely awaken by his scream, all looked at Bilbo including Thorin.

"What are you doing under my sheets!" Bilbo cried as Thorin felt too embarrassed to tell him.

"Well, you see..." Thorin has shyly begun to say.

"Spit it out!" Bilbo continued to yelp that made Thorin blush.

'He's even cute when he angry like this.' Thorin shook his head as he got up to stand.

Gandalf soon followed. "Well, well, well, I think a certain dwarf owns an apology for his savior." The wizard smiled.

Thorin growled as he clutched his fist as he thought it furiously. 'You'll milking this really hard aren't you, you damn wizard.'

Bilbo, who was still angry, let alone, embarrassed to have to wake up with a 'stranger' beside him, continued to point his sword.

"I'm waiting..." As his tone lowered.

In the background, Fili and Kili couldn't help but laugh as the other dwarves stood by awkwardly while Ori the youngest dwarf looked at the situation differently. "What is happening exactly?"

"Don't ask, young love is quite dangerous for a dwarf like you, Ori." Nori said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"LOVE!?" Bilbo spooked as he drops his sword. "What do you mean by that!?"

That's when Fili and Kili smiled at each other as if they were able to read each others minds, the twins ran up beside Bilbo. "Don't knock it until you try it Bilbo!" said the blonde.

"Uncle Thorin just thinks you're cute is all!" said the other.

Bilbo was suddenly rattled. "Are you insane! I'll never go out with a passive aggressive mannered MALE dwarf; in a million years!" He yelled without thinking that stunned Thorin and how he said it was like pushing the King of the mountain OFF the mountain! For that singular outburst that bothered his feelings, Thorin was pissed.

"Well, excuse me that I tried to be nice! By keeping you warm!"

"Excuse me! Keeping me warm with you snuggling beside me! How is that nice! You're sick! Why couldn't you use another blanket or something!"

"And you wouldn't stop kicking in your sleep! Even if I offered my warmest coat to you!"

Evenly frustrated along side with Thorin as there was no way to reason the King; who gave him a strange offer of kindness, but unlike Thorin, Bilbo can easily cool down as fast as he can argue.

"You know what; I'll explain this intelligently. I am a hobbit. A male one. And you, sir, is a dwarf. A male one. It cannot work out!" Bilbo shut him down as Thorin escaped into lower useless insults.

"You're such a spoiled little pansy." Thorin said that made the other dwarves gasp. "And like I said before, you don't belong here with us!" As he decided to turn up the notch a bit.

Bilbo was speechless as that comment shaken the lone hobbit from the inside.

"He didn't mean it." Fili tried to apologize as Bilbo couldn't help but speak his mind.

"That's fine with me! Because I was never a burglar to begin with!" Bilbo said as he picks up his sword and was caught carrying away by his feelings.

The twins hurried to comfort the halfling who was heading back in the direction of the Shire as they personally knew how to deal with their uncle's cold side.

"Hey! Bilbo! He was only teasing!" Kili told him as Bilbo shake his head.

"That's no way of teasing someone," As he tried to keep himself level headed.

"Kili, get lost! You're not helping." Fili told his twin as he nudges him aside as he walked in front of Bilbo and stop him with a palm of his hand as he placed it at the halfling's chest.

"Look, listen. Bilbo. Thorin is one hard nut to read, but I know it when I see it that Thorin is in love and that is with you and believe it or not, your outbursts are very harsh."

The hobbit then steamed. "My insults!? He called me a spoiled little pansy!" Again, he shook his head. "Nope, I'm done! I'm leaving!"

"Come on, Bilbo. He knows it inside that you mean a lot for the company and honestly, we need you to be with us until the very end."

Given a moment to breath, Bilbo sighed at what Fili had said was right. There and back again, Bilbo looked back to other dwarves who were packing up their supplies just to get started with their hike across the country.

It's been three months since they started this journey, but who was counting anyway? As Bilbo looked back to the twins who were waiting patiently for his answer.

"Very well, I'll do this for you, Fili." Bilbo said honestly and looked at Kili. "But not you. You put sap on my soup spoon and I couldn't get rid of it within the next two hours until we found a lake to wash it off."

"Aw, Bilbo! My feelings are hurt!" Kili tried to complain as both; Fili and Bilbo ignored his childish pout, but in the end, the trio was laughing.

'How could I ever say no to them?' Bilbo smiled as he thought of his own silly nephew.

 _"Uncle Bilbo!" The Baby Frodo would say with his arms pulled out in front of him._

The sadness came as the truth was in front of him, once they finished their objective by taking back Erebor, Bilbo was worried that he'll have to say goodbye to them. To Fili, to Kili and the rest of the company. Oh, how his life had twisted in only three months. To think several months ahead was another adventure awaiting for them and for Thorin too..

"Thorin..." He accidentally said out loud.

As the younger twin heard him. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing!" Bilbo spouts out as caught up with his thoughts and feelings that started to develop. 'Maybe I was hard on him..'

As he remembered that surprising embrace from Thorin.

 _Thank you..._

Flustered, Bilbo has begun to turn red as pomegranate very quickly. 'Nope! It cannot happen! I will not make it happen!' as the Baggins' stubborn side told him.

This was one thing Bilbo had decided for himself and that was not to fall in love for the King of the mountain as such thing cannot happen! Not to mention it would bring shame in his family line and possibly Thorin's as well, Bilbo Baggins just doesn't swing that way, then again, he rarely got him interested in women in the Shire... oh dear.

Could it be before the start of the journey when he opened that round door to see Thorin's appeal. Has Bilbo at first fallen for him instead!? No! Bilbo has declined it as he continued to follow the King's lead on the trail to Lonely Mountain.


	3. Burglar Baggins

**Chapter 3**

 **Burglar Baggins**

It was frustrating for the Dwarf to be owned up by a lone hobbit; who was unintentionally invited to his company. The tall and dark dwarf was not pleased with Bilbo's petty insults and how he said 'intelligently' irritated him. The homosexual relationships work out regardless anyhow in this decade, even if it's not much known as plenty of single-minded creatures draw hatred for it, Thorin knows the majorly of people appreciate it as an act of freedom. There were lots of species that have done this and besides... it sounds better than 'female' spiders killing of the 'male' spiders. How obscure.

Thorin sighed as he cracked his knuckles walking side by side to one of his closest friends; Bofur. Thorin noticed Bilbo was still trailing along behind them with the twins that won his affection.

With a hissing fuss, Thorin took in a very deep breath. "Why is he still following us?" He said with an automatic pout where Bofur couldn't help but laugh.

"You're being silly, Thorin. Bilbo will follow us to end of our journey regardless, no matter how mean you are to him."

"Me? What have I done to be spat at?!" As the comment angered the new founding King.

Bofur couldn't help but shake his head in shame. "You surprised him is all, I mean really who sneak into somebody's bedding and sleep beside them no doubt?"

The Dwarf King was confused as he thought the times when he was helping his sister raise Fili and Kili. Every so often those young twins would sneak into his bed at night and just cuddled with him, which made Thorin sort of honored to have the younglings love him so much and considering he never had dated; it was only natural for Thorin to enjoy the surprises for having someone he cares would sneak into bed with them.

"I don't understand when Fili and Kili was young, the twins would usually come sneaking into bed with me and I would usually be pleased." Thorin looked over to Bofur as he said it.

His best friend dropped his jaw as he immediately remembered that Thorin hardly goes out on dates. "Well... that's..." Bofur sighed as he couldn't believe it himself that he had to explain to his King about his Nephews' complex bond. "Just not the right way to do it, Thorin."

"Oh? And you're a love expert?" Thorin sneered as he sensed an insult coming from his voice.

The younger dwarf just nodded his head. "Of course, I got a lovely wife at home! And I even hook Bombur a woman as well!" Bofur bragged as he did himself proud. Thorin was not impressed, he knows that Bofur's wife was drunken ditz, but at least she has her full attention on Bofur. As Thorin thought how well their farewells were when Bofur decided to join him on this journey. "Anyway," As Bofur walked up ahead. "This is how you do it, you woo him just like how I woo the dwarf women back in Erebor!"

Erebor... Thorin didn't wanted to be reminded but it was kind of the similar situation as much as he much wanted Erebor back, he wanted to have Bilbo to like him too. But to what; Bofur said, he started to think too logically.

"He's a halfing if you have forgotten." Thorin thought he had to point it out as Bofur told him not to worry when the younger dwarf pick up a random thing from the ground, coming back. He showed him what he picked up. "That's a rock."

"Not just any rock! This is what you do; find a special rock and try to win his heart with it. This is a rock which most dwarfs dig for but what you really wanted is that you rather dig him. Get it?" Bofur told him as he passed the ordinary rock to Thorin. "If the dwarf women likes that sort of thing, I'm sure Bilbo would be pleased!"

"Ahem, that is the stupidest pick up line you thought of, Bofur." Gloin said as he walked pass the two dwarves that stood for a moment as suddenly out of nowhere over their heads, Gloin was tossed with a bundle of betting coins.

"What do you know about women, Gloin!" Bofur shouted as he chased after him.

"Enough that my wife is raising our prized treasure!" Gloin said out loudly as Bofur frown and following closely behind while the King was out of the social circle.

"Oh really, what's that?"

"My boy, Gimli!" Gloin said as he showed his picture locket of the two photos of his wife and his son. As hairy as they can be, Bofur wasn't very interested in continuing to stare into that picture of his woman, nor his kid and downright he thought those pictures were repugnant.

"If they weren't so hairy." Bofur accidentally blurted out that caught Gloin's angry glance.

"Don't make me slap you, boy!" The red bearded said as he angrily pulled at Bofur's collar and Thorin had to invade their boundaries to calm him down and rescue his close friend from getting his face smacked in.

Gloin snorted as he released Bofur by command. "Now if you plan to win someone's heart, you get them something special that they would really like!" He advised before heading off to the front of the line of his travelling companions.

"Something special?" Thorin started to think in gear as Bofur had once again picked up a rock and placed it in his friend's broad palm.

"A rock and good flirt is all you need to get him." Bofur then advised as Thorin wasn't too sure about that, but... if both Gloin and Bofur could win the hearts of their wives; how hard can it be? Thorin smiled as he clutched the rock in his hand and when he had stopped walking for a while; Bilbo and the twins had caught up the pace and just by passing by Thorin and noticing his odd posture. Bilbo had to look back with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder what he was trying to do?" Bilbo said as Kili had placed his arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

"Our uncle is a nut, don't worry about it." The cheeky one recalled as the three, merrily went on their way following the path with the rest of the company. Thorin caught the perfect time when Bilbo had looked over to him and afterwards the hobbit was back facing forward while Thorin slightly had to blush.

'Stupid halfing.' He insulted from the inside as he reopened his hand to the rock that Bofur gave him. "Something special... yeah?"

Bilbo suddenly sneezed from the distance and Fili showed his concern.

"Did you catch a cold?"

"I don't think so," The shortest creature replied.

"Maybe someone was thinking about you, probably in a cute green dress." Kili giggled as he couldn't help but carry this on with a joke as both Fili and Bilbo sighed.

"Now that's just mean." Bilbo tensed as Kili had decided to snuggle his face with his rugged chin of facial hairs. "Kili! Stop that!" Bilbo fought back weakly as Fili joined in to embrace them both.

"Sons of Durin, more like sons of annoying!" Bilbo yelped as he was collided between the two little taller people.

The late afternoon came forward like a lightning; when it was time to rest their feet; Bilbo was at his most; absolutely pleased. A little sore on his hobbit's feet, Bilbo thought it was the perfect time to wash between his toes as it had gathered up fungus and dirt. Disgust, he stands by a shallow river that was connected to a large pond. It was enough for all thirteen plus Gandalf to share this pond as they past their due time to bathe.

"Clean water too, perfect." Bilbo suggested as he damp his fingers into the pond and thought of it right away that he should bathe first and not tell a soul until later on of his new found sanctuary. Because the last couple of times, traveling with the dwarves to bathing together, it was clear to Bilbo, he was not the type to strip down his clothes in front of anyone nor swim nakedly with other people around, it just makes him anxious. No way, no how. For the first time in a while, Bilbo decided this would be the only chance, he can finally get some alone time in bathing.

As his mind was made up, Bilbo set down his baggage to a nearby tree and did a little stretch before taking off his dusty red jacket. Unloosen his buttons, he remembered in the caves that he lost his golden buttons from his green vest when he encounter Gollum. He shivered as he recalled such a hideous creature that was lurking behind him and with a nasty breath too than Bilbo felt something in his pocket. He may have lost his golden buttons, but the 'thing' he got now was worth more than he thought of it when he pick it up from Gollum. His precious..

"Bilbo."

Bilbo jumped as his name was called for, taking a quick recovering, he looked at Thorin who had come by beside him.

"What were you doing?" Thorin asked as he noticed him earlier fumbling his fingers in his vest pocket. Bilbo quickly smiled.

"Oh, nothing, I was just admiring the scenery." He pointed out as he tried to draw Thorin's attention elsewhere.

Luckily the dwarf did follow and just watching the pond drift along with the gentle wind, Thorin gasped. "Oh... yes, it's quite nice." He said solidly.

A moment of silence occurred afterwards, taking longer than he expected, Bilbo grew tired and pretended to act busy by gently patting his pockets and then decided to end this awkward feel as he took off his red jacket and just started to flap it around to get rid of the landed dust on his jacket. Thorin watched as he continued to feel nervous, but then remembered what Bofur had said.

'Win his heart.'

Breathing in with his nose, he released the tension and gave Bilbo a demeanor stare. Bilbo was scared as he stops moving his jacket and suddenly Thorin thrust his hand to the hobbit's chest. He flinched as the red jacket got in the way as Bilbo thought he was going to hit him.

"Here!" Thorin said loudly and proudly as he finally did was he was told to do. "A gift for you."

Confused, Bilbo stared at the dwarf's fist that opened into a flower that contained a rock. With such a random item, Bilbo couldn't help but think that Thorin was a little screw loose. "Um, that's a rock." The halfling pointed out as he didn't really wanted to insult the dwarf, but he was hopeful that Thorin would think a little more clearly about what he wants.

"Of course it's a rock, but it something that I like to dig." Thorin explained as Bilbo just gave him awkward nod.

"Yes... you dwarves like to dig." The shorter creature tried to comment politely without trying to find the reason from the Dwarf King. And the halfling didn't really want a fight like he did last time... Wait, maybe the dwarf was trying to apologize? So he offers a rock? That's quite the engagement for dwarves probable... Nah. Bilbo smiled, thinking from the inside, but he decided to humor him. "Well anyway. Thanks." As he took the rock from his hand and Thorin could tell he wasn't very pleased nor _moved at all_ by his odd 'gift'.

'Maybe Gloin is right... Bofur is an idiot.' Thorin thought it through as he turned around which leave Bilbo standing alone with his jacket in his hands and the rock that he was presented with. 'Stupid; stupid me.' Thorin angered, but he spotted a small patch of flowers. Which calms him down a lot as he recalled his sister always had pick flowers from the garden in Erebor.

Circled with a sunny yellow that was attached with white soft petals, Thorin kneed down to pick one up.

 _"Now if you plan to win someone's heart, you get them something special that they would really like!"_

Thorin recalled Gloin's sweet advice as the Dwarf King turned around back to Bilbo and offered the flower.

"Here, this is probably a better gift." He said as Bilbo was startled.

Bilbo Baggins always have loved flowers and he grew a lot of them around his hobbit hole. No matter how feminine it was, Bilbo was astonished by them and to Thorin, who even offer such a great gift that reminded his home and especially his Mother Took.

Blushing really red, Bilbo noticed his cheeks were burning up. 'Gah! No way!' The hobbit screamed quietly in his mind as he looked away. 'No! I will not get carried away!' He repeated as Thorin was getting annoyed as Bilbo had refused this one.

Sounding desperate, Thorin grabbed Bilbo's arm that frightens the hobbit dearly. "Do you like it or not?" His voice was stern and Bilbo pulled away.

With a hence of his screams and just looked worried. Thorin knew what he was doing and did not want the hobbit to hate him so thus, he let go and apologized.

"I'm sorry.. I just got carried away."

Bilbo sighed. "Look, I know what you're trying to do, but it just couldn't work, Thorin.." Bilbo begun to say and realized he said 'couldn't'. How odd.

"You said 'couldn't'." And Thorin too, noticed it. "Why did you say couldn't? So it can work?" As Thorin was pushing it a bit far.

Bilbo shouted. "Maybe; that's not the point!" He gasped as he drops his jacket to his feet. "But I..." He looked away Thorin thought it was perfect timing to place the flower onto his halfing's hair.

On the right side of his head, Bilbo blushed as Thorin's smile was too close. Gently the dwarf played with his hair. "I'll wait for you when you're ready to admit to me." The Dwarf King gleam for awhile and then he steps away. "Bilbo Baggins the Burglar, please accept this gift from me." Thorin bowed and took off as he knew how he is.

He had to step away or else he'll become too forceful. Unwilling to trouble the hobbit any further, Thorin promised himself, he should let Bilbo decide whether he likes him or not and just admit that he, the King cannot have everything.


	4. Beautiful Royalty

**Chapter 4**

 **Beautiful Royalty**

Bilbo plopped where he stands, embarrassed or flustered; he couldn't really tell. Bilbo couldn't believe how carried away, he was and he was a 'male' no doubt! Shaking his head violently, Bilbo smacked the sides of his face multiple times with both of his hands. Unbelievable! How he shivered up like a woman when a beautiful man placed a flower in his curly hair.

'Ack! Beautiful! I just thought of him as beautiful! What is going on!' Bilbo burned up as his heart pounded. 'Nope, its not happening!' His mind was set as he stripped his vest and his pants scraps.

Unbuttoning his white shirt, the twin suddenly gave him a surprise of a "Hello!"

Bilbo fell backward and with the flower still in his hair, Kili rudely whispered to Fili where Bilbo can clearly hear.

"Do you think he's high right now~?" As Kili had noticed the weird look, Bilbo was having.

"Hey! I heard that!" Bilbo shouted angrily as he got up, but the twins paid little attention to his outbursts and just laugh among themselves. "You guys are mean."

"Don't be like that Bilbo! The flower is cute in your hair!" Fili said that made Bilbo remember the flower.

Quickly the hobbit removed the flower and felt annoyed enough that he really wanted to toss it away but at the same time... this flower had gained a soft spot in his heart as he held it out in front of him.

While the twins were minding their own silly business, Bilbo was admiring the flower that Thorin gave him. So soft, so refreshing, Bilbo smelt it and it reminded him of home in the Shire. That hole in the ground, it meant everything to him, regardless his family or friends who probably out drinking their minds off. Bilbo always felt he was out of place, but his house... it was the only thing, he felt like he belonged somewhere and nowhere else...

He sighed as he grew a little sick of traveling and sometimes, everyone needed their alone time.

"Come here, Bilbo! Come bathe with us!" Kili exclaimed as he pulled on the hobbit's hand.

"Bathe together!" Bilbo cried as he remembered his founding sanctuary now infected with maggots like Fili and Kili. "Nope! No way! No how!" He cried as Kili had pulled him over his shoulders. "Put me down!"

"Come on! Take off your pants!" Said the now nude dwarf, Fili.

As the oldest came behind them, Bilbo screamed and kicked, but at the same time, he felt like laughing as this was truly a rare event that Bilbo had lived through.

These two sure knew how to cheer up a sad hobbit, but still a naked hobbit is still a _naked_ hobbit! And Bilbo was not happy to have his remaining clothes stripped away from the twins. Who were already splashing the water in the pond.

"There goes all the clean water..." Bilbo sighed as he sat alone on the rock, naked like a shaved wee lamb, he watched the twins played. It was strange that as he recalled being homesick, but when he was around Fili and Kili, he felt like he was at home.. Peaceful but more spontaneous; he was surprised that he did not mind this. Was it because he wished his home so much that the feeling itself; just come to him? Or was it, these twins helped remind him the feeling of home and the family that Bilbo wanted so much? He could not tell.

Bilbo laughed; it was like inviting the guests, he didn't expect to come on his tea time on Wednesdays. This was quite the unexpected journey indeed as Bilbo slowly got up from the soaked rock where he sat.

"Bilbo?"

The call to his name had yet again surprised the hobbit as he spun around to face Thorin, who planted his foot on the stone and with a small twist of his waist, Bilbo accidentally slipped backwards. By reaction, the king caught hold of his arm and pulled him hard enough that Bilbo bumped into his chest. Fully naked without a cloth to cover him, Bilbo has begun to turn into beet really fast. Thorin too started to feel urges as well.

With his new found feelings for the hobbit, Thorin knew he was holding a _naked_ halfling in his arms.

And of course nearby the twins saw it, they saw it all. Trying so hard to hold it in, Kili burst out laughing first before Fili pushed him into the water to shut him up and soon Bilbo push Thorin away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't... meant to slip!" Bilbo scrambled as he tried to find his words that work and he quickly walk away from him.

The tall beard, blush furiously as he remembered the touch of the soft skin that Bilbo had. Whether it was a sign or not, Thorin thought he could not take it anymore. His feelings for Bilbo had burst through the top of the mountain. And he wanted to do more for the hobbit and not just by giving mere gifts anymore. Something that more meaningful.

"Come on lads, we don't got all day to play!" Dwalin shouted as he commanded the rest of the company to move it. Tired of spending precious time by the pond; Dwalin regroup the team and got them moving.

Bilbo was falling behind, but when he caught up to Fili and Kili who were at the end of the line. The two had to start chuckling at him.

"No, don't you dare." Bilbo tensed as the twins winked at each other. As they knew what had happened.

"Now why would we do that?" Kili jokey out.

"It can't be that bad!" Fili said as he slapped Bilbo's back. "I mean really, Thorin holding your nake-"

Smacked right at the time he was about to say it; Bilbo managed to stop him to go any further. "I told you, don't you dare!" He angrily said as he started to steam. Sending the negative vibes and dagger glares, Kili whistles aside and pretended he had forgotten the event and the laughter was nothing but a mere part of his personality. "You too, Kili!" Bilbo reminded him as the twins were captive to Bilbo's command.

Finally, having his way, Bilbo was enjoying this moment, despite getting embarrassed, it was nice that the twins just went with it, no matter how angry or how happy, Bilbo felt like he can be himself around them. These Durin folk..

 _"Bilbo? Who's that?"_

 _"All he does is smell flowers all day, he's a little strange that one."_

 _"Tooks? Bah but a Baggins now that family we can look up too."_

 _"Getting into trouble is what he can do."_

Nightfall came and Bilbo was haunted by those words, back home. He may have the most lovely house, but the hobbits around him. They question him. Most of the time, Bilbo shrugs it off as the other hobbits are just jealous and whatever came out of their mouths just doesn't bother him. But it did bother him. Every so often, limits can be reached and a quiet hobbit wasn't so quiet as Bilbo often refused guests to his home except for Gandalf who kind of push his way through.

 _"I was looking for someone who would like to share an adventure with."_

Bilbo smiled as he was glad that he took the chance of the lifetime as he remembered he ran through the Shire with a pack and a contract in hand. Jumping over fences and going down the trail in a burst a speed. Bilbo felt alive.

But not tonight; he felt like he was wanting to cry this time. He missed his home, he missed his chair, he missed his bed. No matter how much fun it was to hang around with Fili and Kili. Bilbo still felt like he was left open.

Tearing up and had walked far enough distance away from the others, Bilbo let it all out. He was thinking too much and he just had to let it go. He even remember how Thorin was so cold against him in the beginning.

Calling him useless and a nuisance, Bilbo had enough of the insults as he got out so far for them. To the three trolls with their mutton and to the caves with the ores when they got separated. Chased by the pale ore to the trees and finally where Bilbo found the courage to knock that Ore out of Thorin's harm's way. Bilbo felt happier to feel Thorin hugging him into an embrace. So use of being strong, Bilbo had forgotten how to take a break from it as he slipped down to his knees and held them close. Crying to the point until he almost slept, Bilbo heard it again.

"Bilbo."

The name that sting for his attention. The name that his mother had given him.

"My sweet Bilbo.." He heard it again, this time he felt warmth.

"Who is it?" Bilbo mumbled out in his dreams as he awakens his heavy eyelids.

Slowly but surely, Bilbo noticed Thorin Oakenshield was sitting up against the tree trunk with eyes piercing below, the Dwarf King smiled. Laying his head on his thighs, Bilbo quickly sat up due to embarrassment; why do these awkward situations keep happening to him? "Thor... Thorin!" He squealed as Thorin quiet him down.

"You were crying. Is everything ok?" He asked that made Bilbo more at ease.

"Of...of course."

"I don't believe you." Thorin has begun to raise his voice as he lifted his hand to him. The halfling flinched with eyes shut tight and shivering palms on his knees, he was surprised that Thorin's touch calmed him. "Bilbo... you can tell me." Thorin's voice eased him.

Stroking his hair to now to his cheek, Bilbo was flushed. "Well.. it's nothing big." As the stubborn streak steered the dwarf away.

"Very well." As Thorin did not pursue it. "I'm just worried about you is all." He said as he pulled in the hobbit into another embrace.

"Ack, Thorin!" Bilbo struggled under his wrap. Peering upwards without another outburst of rage and knows he can stand a fight against Thorin, Bilbo has begun to feel he was very vulnerable at the moment and just wanted to let go his fists and give in for the generous warm hug that Thorin was meaning to do.

"Look, I'm sorry that I embarrassed and harassed you since the beginning but believe or not. Hobbit, I like you." Thorin explained as he realized he blurt out too much. "Though, that might not be true. Because I."

He stops as it came like a blink of a light. Bilbo had gathered enough courage to kiss him on his cheek and within a whisper. Bilbo said this. "Thank you."

Secured with security and the comfort, Bilbo longer needed for. Thorin held the halfling at his tightest, steering away his brown curly locks, he then kissed the halfling's forehead.

Blinking several times, Bilbo wasn't used to this newfound feeling.

 _"Mother, what do you want me to be when I grow up?"_

 _"To be happy, Bilbo."_

Was this happiness? As Bilbo let Thorin take the lead. Sitting back down on the ground, his arms and legs spread out, Bilbo tiredly dazed upwards.

'This is dangerous..' Bilbo thought as his survival instincts kicked in. Bilbo shut his eyes as Thorin continued to cease him by licking his neck. "Stop." Bilbo command as the King did stop as he let the hobbit sit up. "Thorin." He has begun to say as he knew this might hurt the feelings for the dwarf. "It just can't work out between us. You are a King; the King of the Mountain and he would need a Queen. And sadly I cannot fulfill that role."

Thorin's mind draws a blank and suddenly it was filled with some interesting laughter. Was the hobbit really considering him, that highly?! The dwarf couldn't help but smile and he lost the groove of pursing him in such a lustful way.

"Why are you laughing!" Bilbo asked as he had enough of being left out of the humour. "I have enough." As he got up to stand and dust off the remaining dirt off his jacket.

Queen! Queen Bilbo! That's a good matchup! As Thorin let go his mind go wild.

Bilbo frown as he had enough of people laughing at him so he begun to take a step. Suddenly the dwarf had captured his hand from the ground. Startled, Bilbo was pushed up to a tree.

"Thorin!" He screamed in surprise as Thorin smile was wide.

"I'm sorry.. it just... I rather see you as my queen." Both turned red, one was filled with the confession of love and the other was dying of embarrassment sadly it was Bilbo was the one that was dying in embarrassment.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"You didn't say no." The King replied that got the hobbit thinking.

 _"Maybe someone was thinking about you, probably in a cute green dress."_

Bilbo cheeked his teeth awkwardly as he remembered what Kili had said to him before. No way!

Bilbo just shakes his head to the left and to the right. "I'm sorry, but this cannot happen on our mission, Thorin. I only want the best for you and falling in love with me will only bring you down. Trust me." Bilbo had logically planned it out as he held up his feelings a sway.

Thorin then just smiled due to the events that had happened, he thought he'll just have to keep trying until Bilbo was ready to commit fully. Thus he chose patience was his virtue.

In a distance a warg and a pale-skinned rider grimly smiled at the sight of the two.


	5. For the Company

**Chapter 5**

 **For the Company**

The next day, Bilbo stayed a low profile as he was not wanting the others to know what had happened. He was a burglar after all and stealth was his ultimate skill.

"Bilbo so what happened?!"

Except... these two will eventually will break his stealth, one way or another.

"So did you and Uncle Thorin did a little something, something?!" Kili started to kid as Fili punched him at his side. "Hey, that hurts!"

"Shush, we don't want the others to know!"

"What's with the shouting back there!" Thorin called back to the line of dwarves. Fili and Kili shushed up as Bilbo had to giggle. Gosh, he was going to miss these guys once they regain Erebor.

"Bilbo!" The leader called out as Bilbo obeyed.

"Yes, yes!" He followed as he ran passed at least five dwarves and a wizard that piped his pipe to catch up beside Thorin. "Yes, what is it?" He asked as he kept their relationship strictly business.

"Three days~" Dori teased Gloin but Thorin could hear.

With a quick, sharp glare behind him; both the dwarves shushed up.

"What do you need me for?" As Bilbo followed Thorin's steps.

"I want you to scout ahead with Ori."

"Alright, is it ok if Fili and Kili come along?" Bilbo thought he can ask as he always enjoyed the twins' company.

"Certainly not!" Thorin caught up with his shout of jealously.

Bilbo lowered his head and just nodded. "Ok; I thought I would ask.." As he was curious to why Thorin acted that way as he ran back to Ori's stead passing Gandalf. Quickly the old wizard had caught up to Thorin.

"Jealous much?" As he smoked a ring out of his pipe.

"Oh shush up, you old bag." Thorin sneered as he tired of putting up with the others' teasing.

They travelled far and further this time around, the sunset was still in a long way to come and Mirkwood was at least another five days to walk too.

Both, Bilbo and Ori got along quite quickly, unlike the twins constant jokes and hassle; Ori was quite shy, but pleasant, so it was a nice change of pace for Bilbo. Tonight, Thorin promised himself that he was going to win the hobbit's heart and Dori was counting on him when money is involved.

Thorin smiled as he leans on his one arm against the tree to where Bilbo was backed up too.

"Thorin.." Bilbo smiled as he did not have a hint of hate in his eyes.

"Shall we actual kiss this time?" Thorin asked him that surprised the halfling.

'A kiss?!' His mind blew as Bilbo started to regret the idea, but yet he had escaped from the tall and dark.

Bilbo gasped as there was no one else but Thorin that has him alone. "I told you." Bilbo tensed. "We can't."

"You still didn't say no."

"Why does that matter?" Bilbo started to pout.

"So did you like the rock more or the flower?" Thorin asked as he changed the topic.

"Of course the flower more!" The hobbit spat loudly, which made Thorin smile. "Wait; I mean..." Dying in his redden cheeks. Bilbo has begun to hate that feeling.

"I see, but you still toss it away did you? It's not in your hair anymore."

"Stop teasing me, Thorin. You're just like your nephews. Always picking on me."

"Well, you are the shortest one here."

"Shut up!" Bilbo shouted as he pushed against the dwarf's chest as the butterfly feeling fluttered in his stomach.

Still struggling to decline him, Thorin then decided to lift the hobbit's chin and with a slow pace, he pecks his lips on Bilbo's. Steady and still as he was almost swept away, Bilbo pushed back.

"Thorin, we can't... it just can't work."

"Why not? Tell me." Thorin tried to find a reason why Bilbo declined.

"I'm a hobbit, you're a king." He explained. "You are supposed to find a wife, a female wife to at least bear you children."

Thorin chuckled a little as it all made sense. "Don't you see? I don't need children. Bilbo. Fili will be the next King of the Mountain."

The halfling blinked as he looked carefully into his brown eyes. "Then what you said is true?"

"Bilbo..." Thorin grinned as Bilbo has been slowing letting down his defenses. "Please forgive me, because I doubt I can hold back anymore." As Thorin pulled him into an embrace.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked as he was naive due to the situation, but he remembered something in his pockets that he was dying to show to Thorin. "Hang on, I got something to show you." Bilbo broke the hold as he dug into his vest pocket.

Suddenly a loud howl alarmed them both; Thorin and Bilbo looked back to the camp as the battle cries of the Orcs had came to raid.

"The company!" Bilbo shouted his concern as he followed Thorin back to the main camp where everyone was.

The dwarves weren't helpless, they were raised to be tough warriors to a boot even Ori had a slingshot for his own protection. "Kili! Fili!" Thorin cried as he couldn't find the twins in the mist of the battling of Orcs and Wargs. Thorin then remembered about Bilbo; worried that he could get himself in trouble. Bilbo told him with a sting in his eyes.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Bilbo said to him that reassured the King.

With his own sword named 'Sting', Bilbo joined in the fight as if he had battled all his life. "Balin! Fetch!" Bilbo cried too, as he tosses a useful wooden staff to the elderly dwarf that was happy to retrieve help. All together the dwarves, the wizard and the hobbit went against the dangerous Wargs and Orcs.

Bilbo watched cautiously as Gandalf scared the surrounding Orcs around him with a flash of magic. Amazed that the Orcs had turned away, but the magic itself did not affect the Wargs. The dogs of this country are definitely the ones to look out for. "Gandalf!" Bilbo cried as Gandalf was overwhelmed by the four legged creatures. Coming across to his aid, he heard Gandalf scream at him.

"No, Bilbo! Stay away!" As a Warg had almost bitten into Bilbo's arm.

"I got it!" Kili came in time as he slashed the beast's head. "Bilbo! Get out of here!"

"Kili!" It was chaotic and Bilbo couldn't tell what was happening anymore the next thing he knew a warg had jumped on Kili and an Orc that ride the beast had taken him from behind. "Kili!" Bilbo had chased them down on his two short legs.

Running across the battles, Bilbo was tired as he could not keep up with them but he tried it anyway. He could not let the Orcs get away with Kili. "Bring him back!" He shouted as he ended up in the dark woods. Then another Warg and its rider block his path. White as snow, the Warg growled at the guarded Bilbo, who held his sword.

"Give it up little one. It is you that I am after for." As the tone of the voice worried him.

"Azog..." He spurted his name as the white Orc stepped down, his Warg and harshly grabbed Bilbo's jacket and pulled him close. "Let me go!" He screamed as he whipped down his blade which it was quickly stopped by the Orc's other hand that was defected. With a large blade that replaced his removed hand, Azog teased the hobbit with his blacksmith's pride. "What do you want!?" Bilbo tried to reason as the Orc who didn't want to say anything but smile.

His teeth sharpen by blades, Azog carried Bilbo up to his white Warg. Saddled up and in front of the Orc. Azog felt up the hobbit's chest that beaten hard which made the hobbit extremely nervous. Azog then came close to his ear and whispered. "If you want to save the dwarf; we stole. You will come with me with obedience."

Bilbo shuddered, but he knew what he had to do.

"Where Kili?" Thorin asked Fili as the raid they fought against had been won. Oddly enough, it wasn't as difficult as it seems as Thorin had counted the rest of the dwarves in sight. "Where is Kili?!" He said it again as none of the dwarves or Gandalf were saying anything.

"Please tell me, where my brother?" Fili soon came to ask them with a sensitive approach.

Thorin wanted to break down as he thought of the worst then he spotted something from the hassled ground.

"No... Bilbo too.." He said in a stray as he picked up a dry pressed plant. It was the flower that Thorin had given to Bilbo and he had kept it all this time. Impressed that the hobbit did have feelings for him, Bilbo had kept at least one of his gifts, after all and now he was nowhere to be found.

 _"Hang on, I got something to show you."_

"Bilbo..." Thorin started to tear as he remembered Bilbo sneezing in his sleep to naked into his arms and the eyes that looked hopeful to the King. Thorin shut his eyes tight as his immediate thought he would never see him again. "I shouldn't have let him go on his own.."

"Bilbo is not dead! I saw him! And I'm sure Kili isn't dead either!" Ori shouted out suddenly.

"Ori," Nori spoke up as he tried to stop him.

"No, let him speak!" Fili commanded as Thorin watch the older twin take action. "Where did you see them?"

The gnarls and the snuffling on the ground, grabbed their attention as the dwarves and the wizard looked. Azog; the one titled as the Defiler came forth riding his Warg along with his unexpected hostage. The nervous hobbit forces himself to look up and saw the breaking rage in Thorin's eyes.

"Bilbo is alive.." Fili said as Thorin was completely stunned.

"Thorin Oakenshield; King of the Mountain. So it is true that you have feelings for this one?" Azog spoke the English tongue so they can understand, but he felt disgusted as he spoke their language.

"Leave him alone! You are surrounded!" As Ori step up, but the Pale Orc ignored him.

"If you were ever wanting to see this creature again, you will come alone; to the caves of the south."

Fili hissed as he took matters in his own hands. "You have Kili too don't you!" As the Orc remain silent.

Bilbo couldn't take more about this secretive matter and spoke out to his friends. "He has Kili! And it's a trap! Don't you ever go alone, Thorin! He will kill you!"

As his outburst had earned him a whack in the face with the pale one's fist. Everyone was stuttered and was set off in rage as Azog had harmed his hostage especially Thorin who was extreme.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" As Thorin had let go his rage as he tried to show them up, but his kin and his remaining friends had prevented him so.

"I'm sorry... did I hurt you?" Azog said it sarcasm as he pulled on Bilbo's collar and set his head beside his. Turning into a swollen bruise, Bilbo shivered as he wondered what the Orc was aiming for. "Now, dirty dwarf. Do you understand now?"

"Yes." Thorin growled before he answered in a hush tone.

"Very good." Azog replied with a gnarl as he licked the side of Bilbo's face. Leaving a slick trail of saliva over his bruise, Bilbo shuddered patiently until he was done.

To only to annoy the dwarf king, Thorin knew he couldn't do anything as all it takes for Azog was to swipe his blade on his poor friend and has no choice but watch as Azog teased the little one.

"We will see you in the next nightfall." The Orc stated and took off kidnapping Bilbo with him.

Everyone was dumbfounded by what had happened, Gandalf too, but he was at most, concern as he himself the wizard had done nothing to help the poor hobbit from the danger.

"Why didn't Bilbo run away? He wasn't even tied up!" Bifur said; who rarely talk much had pointed out in anger as Bifur was usually the last one to think; he was a bit slow but again, he had an axe blade embedded in his forehead.

"Don't you understand? Bilbo did not escape because he did it for Kili's safely." Oin started to argue, but Dwalin split them up before it went any further.

Stunned to where he stands, Fili had let sadness befall him. "My brother and Bilbo too. Uncle, we need to save them." He begged his King as Thorin looked at him with worried stand.

Nodding as he agreed it very much, Azog is not going to get away with this. Revealing the pressed flower in his hand, Thorin smiled as Bilbo had started to fall for him. This time, he had to save the damsel in distress just like the children's' storybooks; he often read to his nephews when they were just toddlers.

"We will get them back, Fili. I promise you that."


	6. My Precious

**WARNING: R-18 SCENE DOES HAPPEN IN HERE.** As usual whoever reads this has been warned. If you don't like it; don't read any further. I will appreciate and respect your standards in 'slash' stories or 'stories' general. Thank you.

 **Chapter 6**

 **My Precious**

Bilbo was tossed to the ground as Azog grew tired of carrying him anymore. In his own native language; he commanded his guards to take both Bilbo and Kili away.

"Bilbo, are you ok?"

It was a dead ringer in his ears, Bilbo could barely hear him, but with the sight of his beaten face; Bilbo was grateful that Kili was still alive whether with bruises or without them. Soon the Orcs took them by his hip and Kili's arms; Bilbo cringed as his stomach was squeezed under the large Orc's hold into the dark corridor of their handmade tunnels of the caves. The three Orcs that lead them had entered a cavern that contained simple furniture; an molded armchair, a small cornered fireplace, a molded tub filled with greenish water and a bed that startled the hobbit.

Along with Kili; both of them were pushed onto the bed that was piled with animal furs that stench with rotting flesh. Bilbo immediately held his breath as the whiff of it; stung his nose while covering his mouth, Kili then came up to him only to put his arm around him to make him feel secure.

"Hob... bit... needs to be... clean." Said one of the Orc that had trouble speaking their language. Kili embraced Bilbo close as the other hazel Orc went to pull on the halfling's ankle.

"Let go of him!" Kili growled as he tried to defend his friend, but Bilbo helplessly gasps as he was pulled away from Kili easily.

During the struggle, leaving a mark on his ankle, Bilbo attempted to fight with the Orc. Without being patient on his job, the Orc started to strip Bilbo, starting with his lovely red jacket and his light green vest down to his white blouse and pants that were held by his suspenders. The Orc then forced Bilbo underneath the salty water where the hobbit panicked.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" He could hear Kili scream as another Orc held him down, pinning his arms and legs; Kili spat at the Orc that sullied his freedom to move. Drowning in the Orc smelt water, Bilbo gasped as the Orc finally had pulled him out after several times dumping him in the disgusted tub. Coughing to what it seems harmful, Bilbo shivered as he forced flat on the ground.

"Kili..." Bilbo gasped as he watched Kili struggle with the Orc above him. "Kili!" He tried to call again as he lifted himself up to come towards them; the Orc that watched over him, kicked him on his back. When the hobbit fell, the surrounding trio of Orcs laughed.

While the Orc that held Kili got distracted; Kili managed to push him off of him and attempted to rescue Bilbo as he tried to run up to him. With a sudden jerk on his wrist from behind, Kili watched Azog frown as he butt head him to the ground beside Bilbo.

Azog growled as he asked something to the other Orcs. The Orc nod as he got a dirtied cloth to clean his right arm blade. Cleaning that slick of that shiny metal; Bilbo gasped as Azog close in on Kili.

"No stop! Please!" Bilbo begged as he covered Kili with his body and lashed his arm out at Azog. He begged for mercy. "Please... don't." He said as Azog dangerous glare died down.

"You care about them that much, I see?" Azog hissed as Bilbo just shamefully agreed but no matter what the pale Orc thought. Bilbo swore to protect the Durin folk as this was much more than what he signed in his contract.

"Yes." He nodded as he looked back to Kili who came back from his dizziness.

"Bilbo..." Kili called as he realized what Bilbo had done for him, but this pleases the pale one. Azog growled as he went to captured Bilbo's wrist and raised him up to stand. "Hey! Don't you dare hurt him!" Kili cried as the Defiler ignored.

With whiten stare, he looked into Bilbo's pupils. "Do what you are told. Be obedient and he will live." He hissed as he tosses Bilbo off to the side landing on the ground yet again. Bilbo got up the second time only to watch Kili get his bath next.

Bilbo winced as his back couldn't handle anymore slams, but the worst feeling was yet to come as Azog lifted his chin and enclosed his space to his. Bilbo was once in this similar situation twice with Thorin, but this time; it was different. Totally different as Azog playfully twirled his curly hair and sniff it.

"You smell perfect." Azog said in a complement that frighten Bilbo as he could not run away.

Due to his incredible skills, it is without a doubt that the Burglar was caught.

Thorin had indeed come with his word. Alone and expected; Thorin the only dwarf that stood in the main cavern. Azog greeted him like he was an old friend.

"Stop dwelling and tell me where is my archer and my burglar!" The Dwarf King commanded as Azog laughed.

"Come." Azog ordered as he took lead. Taking the dwarf in corridor to another; Azog did what he was told, but he at least presented one of Thorin's wishes. In his own quarters and where Bilbo was held captive to stay. Azog sat upon his mud molded chair and commanded his Orc to carry the hobbit in forth.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried as he sits on the Azog's bed waiting for his arrival. The Orc that babysits the hobbit took the youngling by surprise and got him off the bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin asked as Azog smiled as Bilbo had reached Azog's side. Forced on his knees; Bilbo's clothes and skin had been dried by the time, Thorin had appeared.

"Arrest him." Azog ordered as the Orc behind Thorin had came up and pointed their knives at the King.

Bilbo growled so angrily, he stood up and shouted at Azog. "You promised you wouldn't harm him either!" The hobbit reminded the Orc who was only playing along.

"I won't as long you obey. Now sit." Azog commanded as he pointed to his legs.

Thorin spook as he remembered what Azog the "Defiler" does. "Bilbo, don't! He will...!"

Bilbo did not hesitate as he obediently sat on Azog's lap. Facing away from him and catching the sorrowful eyes on Thorin. Bilbo didn't understand what Azog was aiming for in this position. Whether it was insulting or a punishment for the Dwarf King that fallen in love with him. Bilbo waited and soon realize that Azog only wanted him here so he can molest him...

The hobbit gasped as Azog's single hand had stroked against Bilbo's chest. With only the first stroke on his blouse, Azog went under. Touching the mere skin had sent shivers down the hobbit's spine. As Azog gently played with the tip of the hobbit's nipple.

"This... wasn't part of the deal!" The victim shout out as Azog ignored him and continued to stroke and squeeze his sensitive spot. Burning up, Bilbo could see Thorin watch in fright with anger.

"Leave him out of this!" Thorin spoke over and over again, but Bilbo sat still; reminding himself that he's only doing this for Kili.. hopefully he is safe elsewhere.

Azog then drawn out his hand and aim on the halfling's trousers. It was definitely the quicken reaction, he wanted to come out from the hobbit. The Pale Orc was honored to see the displeasure and the anger in Thorin's stand.

Held back with his Orcs, Azog grew tired molesting Bilbo with his clothes on and placed his head beside him. Bilbo has then begun to move, twisting his body so he can face Azog.

Azog then ripped the hobbit's white shirt leaving an open chest and the suspenders that fell off the side of his shoulders. Bilbo focused as Azog's grip was strong and he gave a long lick on the hobbit's chest over to his cheek.

Sensitive to the touch, Azog enjoyed this as he never had a hobbit before and forcing Thorin to watch was the perfect punishment before the Orc decided to kill him off.

"Damn it! Azog!" Thorin screamed as he could barely watch any further as the hobbit put up the torment in his place. Never had he once done this, Bilbo was overwhelmed with this new feeling. Sadly it wasn't saved up for somebody he loved.

Attempt rape that is all it was as Azog got up, carrying the hobbit; He plopped him on the ground on his back before Thorin. Coming down to his knees in defeat; Thorin painfully watches as Bilbo wished this was all Azog was going to do to him. He was wrong of course, as Azog was just starting. Stripping his brown pants, Bilbo kicked as Azog turned him around and forced him to be on hands and knees. So whenever Bilbo looked up, Thorin's face was right there close by. Face brighten in red, Bilbo groaned.

"Bilbo... run... escape... you don't deserve this..." Thorin plea to his burglar who shook his head.

"Kili... I'm doing this for Kili and for you too. Even if I tried... I will regret it." Bilbo explained as it was Thorin's turn to shake his head. Disagreeing the hobbit's method and Bilbo proves his stubborn stride while Azog had licked laps over his opening.

Disgusted, Bilbo endured the pleasure until the defiler had shoved his sharp finger into him. In a loud gasp, Bilbo held down his gasps and sometimes shamefully look at Thorin's horrid face as Azog continued to pull in and out.

"It hurts.." Bilbo wanted to cry as Azog thrust his oily finger just to get a kick out of this. The reactions are all he wanted from the hobbit and the dwarf that he so dearly wanted revenge on.

"A hand for a hand." Azog told Thorin, reminding him that it was he who sliced his left hand in battle.

"Can't you take me instead?" Thorin begged Azog, who just grim.

"This is more fun and..." Azog then pushed Bilbo's face in his direction with his other defected hand. Giving in a lustful kiss with his tongue included that angered Thorin as Azog grinned and said to Thorin. "I never had a hobbit before." Warning Thorin that Azog wanted to go further with his friend. His friend...? No, that's not it... Bilbo was much more than that.

 _"Join you?"Bilbo spoke in such terms that made Thorin interested._

All in the back in his mind, Thorin shut his eyes as he couldn't take it no more. "Thorin..." Bilbo cried as he watched Thorin slowly dissolve in his emotions. Much worse than death, Bilbo, the love he started to fall for is going to be raped.

Turned around on his back again, Azog saw the tears in Bilbo's eyes. Eager to go even further to fulfill his title as the Defiler. Azog moved away his loincloth; revealing the heavy boner, he had for far too long. Bilbo gasped as he started to put up with a fight again as Azog went down to kiss him. Resisting the second kiss; Azog purposely nip him on the lips making the halfling's bottom lip bleed. Stroking his legs to pumping his joint. The Baggins' continued to cry as the Pale One was ready to put it in, with the tip just touching his opening. The tip soon pushed a little through making Bilbo cry until everything became a sudden halt.

He heard Thorin said it. Telling Azog that he would do anything for him, including to join his forces. Azog laughed, but found this very amusing. "If that is so. How about that your first order; is to finish off this hobbit for me?"

Thorin did not have second thought about this so he agreed mercifully; taking what whatever it takes to spare time. Releasing the dwarf, Thorin came around; Azog stand and Thorin kneed downwards to stare at the hobbit's naked body.

Bilbo was afraid, but not as much afraid if it was Thorin, who will comfort him.. "Bilbo.." Thorin blushed as he held the laying hobbit on the ground. Staring blankly into the ceiling, Bilbo was so out of it, he just wanted to sleep and pretend none of this had happened.

"It burns.." Bilbo sweated as Thorin went beside his ear. Pretending to kiss him on the ear, instead he whispered.

"Bilbo, on the count of three, you come inside my jacket and hold me tight. Because I'm not letting this go anymore further~" Thorin said as Bilbo regain hope.

So he didn't come alone! Bilbo was glad as he felt Thorin kiss him. It wasn't anywhere of the sort, it was right on his lips and this time; Bilbo fully accepted it. In the heat of the moment, Bilbo could care less what it was going to happen next or what Thorin is going to do with him.

"Three~"

The next thing, Bilbo remembered was a flash of blinding light and Thorin was glowing. It was a scramble of noises, but Bilbo swore he heard Kili talking. Orcs were screaming and armor clanking away, his friends; the dwarves were calling along. Bilbo could barely keep his eyes awake as he only could see the white light. But he felt alive as his head was right next to Thorin's beating heart.

'Am I'm holding on to him?' Bilbo wondered as he did not remember if he is actually inside Thorin's jacket.

Wait... Bilbo started to think; a voice echoed in his head.

"My precious."

The ring! Bilbo remembered he left it in his vest pocket and the Orcs had stripped him away from him. No! No! No!

Bilbo screamed as the voice echoed and echoed again. Pounding his head nonstop, Bilbo was extremely worried that he left it behind. "Mine!" He heard himself screech.

He turned around and realized he was standing within a blank white area.

"No... you're mine." Bilbo turned around again and saw Azog grab him.

"No!" He screamed as he didn't want to replay it again.

It was disgusting, it was something that Bilbo did not like at all! It was painful and the feeling was just not right. Forceful, Bilbo ran endlessly in the light. "Help me, anybody!" Bilbo cried as he accidentally bumped into someone blindly. "Oh, I'm very sorry, but..."

"Bilbo."

"Thorin!" The hobbit was pleased as he wanted to hug the dwarf, but the Thorin that stood before him gave him a different feel. "Thorin..." Bilbo called as Thorin rashly grabbed his wrist. "Ouch, that hurts!" Bilbo plea, but Thorin did not listen. Forcing him to the white pale floor just like what Azog intentions were. Bilbo kicked upwards, hoping that would hold off the dwarf that attempted to rape him but when Thorin ripped his shirt. Bilbo panicked.

"Mine, mine, mine!" The voice invaded yet again.

"Stop Thorin! Please!" His own voice found its way.

Soon the struggle decreases and Bilbo gave in to Thorin's strong hold.

"My precious." He heard Thorin said it before passing out in a light.


	7. Mine

**WARNING:** There is **ANOTHER ***R-18 SCENE***** in here; if you are uncomfortable to read any further. Thank you.

 **PS:** My apologies for the long wait. Life can be busy sometimes. So Enjoy!

 **Chapter 7**

 ** _Mine_**

Under the starlit skies, Bilbo sat up with a shriek; terrified what had become his dreams. Bilbo stood up randomly and marched away aimlessly away from the Dwarfs Camp.

"Bilbo!" Fili chased him as he was the watcher of this night.

Tugging on his shirt, Bilbo turns around suddenly and slap him. Fili felt the burn, but did not let it down as he knows that Bilbo was going through to some trauma. "It's okay, Bilbo." He said as he watched Bilbo started to tear up soon afterwards the hobbit fell to his knees in defeat and was given in with all the tears that he had summoned up. "Bilbo.." Fili whispered as he came down with him. "What happened?"

"A dream... a nightmare... Azog was about to..."

Fili growled as his name was said, he then pull up his arms around him. Embracing him in the wells of comfort. "I'll get my uncle here right away." Fili told him as he released his hold, but Bilbo grabbed his shoulder in a shuddering plea.

"No! Please don't!" Bilbo cried as Fili looked at him looking confused.

"But Bilbo, Thorin can help you."

"It just won't work!"

"Why not?"

"It just can't! Thorin..." Memories flashed back where Thorin had hated him when they first meet and to the dangers they overcome, Bilbo was not part of his world. "Thorin probably hates me!" He suddenly shouted out that made Fili understand clearly.

"Bilbo! Don't be stupid, Uncle Thorin loves you! He had never hated you." Fili explained as Bilbo was in the decline of his words.

"And that is true..." Thorin appeared unexpectedly as he overheard the whole thing. "Fili, thank you." As if it was ordered to make his nephew leave, Fili did as he knew everything will be okay now with his uncle around. Thorin had Bilbo's clothes that were taken off of him by the Orcs, but when he tried to pass the pile of clothes, Bilbo snatched it away just to quickly put them on.

By passing the King, Fili smiled as he was counting on Thorin to do the right thing. Thorin breathed heavily when Fili left as he came towards Bilbo, who taken a step back.

"Please don't." Bilbo said as he tried drying his tears. "Just leave me alone." Still shaken by his nightmare, Bilbo will not be confronting this easily.

"Why? Did you have a nightmare?" Thorin asked as Bilbo started to tear up. Covering his mouth was a clear signal that Bilbo was going through a string of uneven emotions. "Bilbo... I'm so sorry to get you involved. If it wasn't for me...my sister too wouldn't be with Azog like that."

Bilbo looked up as if he took interest in what Thorin was saying. "Your sister too?"

"Yes, Azog got hold of her before, but luckily you... you are okay." Thorin decided to say as he opened his arms out, hoping Bilbo would run into him but the effect of the talk did not work as Bilbo turned away. "Bilbo."

Skittering away to a tree, Bilbo hid himself on the other side, avoiding the sights of Thorin who pursuit.

"Bilbo, can you please come out?" Thorin asked kindly as he looked around the tree. With a single glance, Bilbo huddled down to his knees and held them close.

"Please just leave me alone.." Bilbo muttered as he kept a invisible shell around him. This enraged the King of the Mountain as he shoots out his arm at Bilbo.

The hobbit gasped as he pulled up to the dwarf's stand. "Bilbo... please forgive me." As Bilbo realized he was being embraced by the sad dwarf.

"Ah.. Thorin?" He blushed deeply as they dropped to their knees. Weak to the ends of their toes, Bilbo shuddered as he felt tears were streaming up in his eyes. "I..." He couldn't say another word as he silenced with an unexpected kiss. 'Stop.' The hobbit shuddered as he was dropped flat on the ground with the help of Thorin lifting his legs to get him comfortable. Glancing up to the long haired dwarf, Thorin waited patiently as he tugs at the hobbit's collar. "No..." Bilbo plead as Thorin started to pant.

"It's okay." He whispered as he pulled Bilbo's red jacket off the side.

The hobbit gasped as he tried to turn away; 'Stop!' His mind cried to him. He had to get away, he just had too, but Thorin was too controlling.

"It's okay, Bilbo." He heard him say.

"No stop!" Bilbo cried again as his jacket was stripped away from him. Thorin held onto his stomach, carefully unbuttoning the hobbit's green vest in front of him. "Thorin... why..?" He was confused as he felt Thorin's fingers riding side his hip under his shirt. His hand snakes upwards to the hobbit's chin; Bilbo moaned.

"I'll be gentle.." Thorin told him as he helped the halfling take off his vest and white shirt. The pants was all was left. Thorin sighed as he remembered when they rescued him. Bare naked to the bone, Thorin felt the dignity to cover him for the entire time while he was unconscious. With Oin's help and great knowledge of sewing; he helped fix Bilbo's clothes. While the dwarves had traveled far and hid away so the Orcs wouldn't find them. While the hobbit stayed asleep; Thorin himself would actually volunteer to refresh the hobbit with a cloth to wipe his forehead and then to his entire body. Thorin would overhear the other dwarfs talk about him. 'It's my fault.' He recalled as he remembered his first hug with the hobbit. 'Bilbo.. I'm so sorry, but I have to do this.' He told himself as he watched Bilbo panic.

"Why are doing this to me?" Bilbo started to cry as he felt his entire pride had left him with this newfound pleasure, but Thorin did not say a word as he fluttered some kisses at the back of the hobbit's neck.

"I.. Bilbo." The dwarf couldn't find the words as he turned him around. Staring straight into his lighten eyes, Bilbo blushed lightly as he was mesmerized by Thorin's stillness. "Bilbo.." He repeated as he leaned in closer for a kiss. "I like you."

He was scared at first, but Bilbo started to feel indifferent as he carefully lead in too. With a small peck it became a long kiss. That Thorin released him and watched the hobbit pull his arms around him.

"Thorin." Bilbo cooed that made Thorin burn. Bilbo then realized he felt a budge in the dwarf's pants that frighten him a little.

"Can I?" Thorin asked politely as Bilbo was starting to see a new light on him.

Bilbo blushed carefully, then nodded without noticing he said yes. It was when he gasped loudly that brought him to his realization. "Thorin! What are you!?" Thorin had stripped his pants and the hobbit was bare naked to the bottom. "Stupid dwarf!" He cried as his own member harden.

"You said yes." Thorin teased as he removed his own pants as well. Bilbo gasped as Thorin had lifted his legs and picked him up. Bilbo held tight around Thorin's neck as he felt something prick him.

There, the hobbit screamed. "No... stop! It hurts!" Bilbo cried uncontrollably.

"It's a good thing, we are far from the camp. I don't want the other dwarves be hearing you, Bilbo." Thorin added as he was showing his obsessive side. It's been so long, Thorin was finding this more enjoyable in every way possible. As he slowly pushes through. Bilbo screamed as his grip around Thorin was even tighter. Licking his large set of hands, Thorin moist Bilbo's opening, Bilbo flinched as he felt his saliva slip by his lips.

"Stop..." He cringed as Thorin poked his finger through him, this scared Bilbo right away as Thorin was only preparing him for the ride of his life.

"I think that's good enough.." Thorin recalled as he thrust his finger in and out enough times that made Bilbo little more eager. Taking out his finger, he placed his member underneath. "Finally, we will be united..." Thorin said. "And I'll be your first.."

Bilbo's eyes widen as Thorin went through. In every thrust, Bilbo cried and couldn't stop moaning for help either. "It hurts... it hurts!" He would repeat as Thorin set him down. Pulling his member out and turning the hobbit over to his stomach. Bilbo looked at him pitifully. "Thorin?" He replied as Thorin had this pleasing look.

"You're more useful than I thought." Thorin recalled as he pushed himself into his cavern.

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Bilbo quickly muffled his own sounds as he bit his lower lip to prevent some grunts and groans that was coming out of his own throat.

'Damn that dwarf..' The hobbit thought wildly while Thorin stayed in sync with his thrusts. His cheeks were burning red and Bilbo couldn't help thinking he had to scream, so much was going through his body to a point; he couldn't remember how Azog touched him.

'Mine.'

His eyes widen as Bilbo remembered his Ring then Thorin in his dreams holding so tightly on his wrist, Thorin wasn't himself; the hobbit noted as Bilbo let out a holler that made his muscles tighten because of this Thorin reacted.

With a quicken groan, Thorin pulled out; spilling every drop inside of him. The hobbit cried as his own member had spilled as well. They laid helplessly right beside each other, panting with exhaustion. Thorin sighed with relief and thought of being considerable as he covered Bilbo with his heavy jacket that he left off the side. On his back, Bilbo looks at the dwarf who laid down beside him. "Too hot.." Bilbo plea as he removed the dwarf's jacket off of him.

"Bilbo." Thorin called out as he caressed the halfling's cheek. Bilbo blinked before he removed Thorin's touch away. Confused; Bilbo couldn't look at the dwarf in the eye. "Bilbo." He cried as Bilbo felt the need to be angry at him.

Panting while feeling his hot tears seep from his eyes, Bilbo, only looked as Thorin kissed him passionately as his eyes was shut tight.

 _Mine._

Thus scaring the poor hobbit as the kiss deepen.


	8. Blue Spectres

**Chapter 8**

 **Blue Spectres**

The night ended as the morning became a new day. Thorin would act very carefully around Bilbo giving obvious hints that he was feeling a little over protective, but Bilbo couldn't help but to be worried with the exception, Bilbo would watch Fili and Kili talk the good times when they were young and this would relieve him. The leader of the dwarves would sometimes slow down with his walking just to be right beside his hobbit who was still displeased of his company.

"You do know; I don't need a babysitter." Bilbo would say as he catches Thorin blush a little but looks away casually as if he never hear him. 'Stupid Thorin.' Bilbo pouted.

"Here, here; brother!" The hobbit gasped as he got picked up by bandaged Kili who cried.

"What..!"

Bilbo was in it with a surprise as the twins took turns passing the poor hobbit around, swooped up like a princess at a bridal entrance, Bilbo couldn't help but yell. "What is going on!"

"Over here!" Fili cried as it was his turn to carry Bilbo.

Confused about what the twins were doing, Bilbo took notice of Thorin who's face grew very red.

"Oh dear," Bilbo would hear Gandalf say as Bilbo tried to control the situation.

"Put me down!" The hobbit plea as Fili had him over his shoulder then he placed him down. As his feet were finally planted to the ground, Bilbo heaved a sigh as he had to admit that was fun, but the twins weren't finished with him, the twins; Fili and Kili suddenly embraced Bilbo each side. "Hey! Let go!" Cried the little hobbit, who grew very embarrassed.

"So cute!" The twins glee as Bilbo struggled in their embrace, but accidentally saw a smile on Thorin's face when he walked by them.

'No way...' His heart bumped. 'No...' Bilbo started to remember, he did say yes to let Thorin touch him. So what was the problem? Bilbo tried to think very hard as he couldn't get a clear answer in his head, then he got distracted by the passing coins throughout the rest of the company like confetti at a parade. Wondering what the dwarves were betting on this time, Bilbo immediately thought of Thorin winking at him with little hearts fluttering by. Bilbo finally caught on. 'NO WAY!'

As he turns red in the face; the real Thorin walked by and harshly huffed aside just to complain to the twins. "If you don't mind, would you two just let go of Mr. Baggins."

"NO!" Both cried as Fili's and Kili's silliness squeezed Bilbo tighter. This enraged Thorin as he grabbed both of his nephews by the back of their jacket collars. "Uncle pissed!" Fili cried as Kili as well panicked.

Bilbo sighs in relief as he escaped the chaos to walking along side with Gandalf.

"Gandalf," He called him. "Why would ever ask me to come along with this journey?" He questioned as the wizard casts a smile.

"Well, Mr. Baggins. It's been quite a journey hasn't it? So why question it?" He avoided the hobbit's question that annoyed Bilbo a little bit.

Thinking back, Bilbo couldn't stop to think, Thorin still hates him in such way in the past and at the same time; that dream he had before.. what did it mean?

Saying, _'Mine'_.

Sounds awful. The hobbit shook his head as Gandalf said something to him.

"I'm sorry to say this is where I have to take my leave." Gandalf pointed out as they reached the woods. Bilbo was speechless as Gandalf went over to talk to Thorin. By the looks to where he stands, Bilbo notices that Gandalf and Thorin suddenly had a short fuse. Resulting the wizard takes his leave while being very upset.

"Thorin, what happened? Why is Gandalf leaving?!" Bilbo asked as he ran up to the leader of the dwarves who was completely steamed.

"Forget that wizard, we will continue on into the Mirkwood Forest." The Dwarf King commanded as he takes lead into the dark creepy forest.

It scares him as Bilbo cautions through. It's been hours since all thirteen dwarves and a hobbit walked among the path that suddenly disappeared from them. "We're lost!" Said one of the dwarves and this worried the hobbit as he backed up to a tree to take note there was a skylight from above.

"We are not lost!" complained another as Bilbo decided to climb the tree.

"Has anyone seen Bilbo?"

Bilbo reached the top and pop his head through the leaves. Taking a deep breath of fresh air of the wind blowing against his face. Bilbo was feeling it. The sense of beauty and of the landscape of a tiny mountain in a distance. Suddenly a flash of blue insects flew around him like they were giving him a performance of blue spectres. Bilbo was impressed as one of the these insects with fragile wings landed on his nose before it flew off into the skies above.

"Hey up here! I can see it!" Bilbo cried down below, unaware the dwarves did not hear him. He sighs as this journey was much more than he hoped for especially with the addition thing, he rarely thought of...

His family would try to force Bilbo into dating or therefore marriage. Mr. Baggins refuses as he was selfish and only cared about himself with the exception of his young nephew, Frodo. Whom he had to leave behind to start this interesting adventure.

Bilbo climbed down, wondering where the dwarves had gone. Concern that he was alone, he hears some sudden creaks that startled him. With a ring in his pockets; that was safely tucked in since the events when Azog had taken him. Bilbo shakes off the feeling, that he was scared and encouraged himself that he can face anything.

"I'm not scared." He told himself as he took out his Sting just in case.

 _"Mine."_

 _"Mine."_

 _"Mine."_

Bilbo gasped as he spun around trying to follow those echoing sounds. He could feel something surging through him as he touched the ring gently. In the next thing, he knew; he was covered with webbed nets.

Captured by huge spiders; Bilbo wasn't afraid he has managed to escape his webbed casing and continued on fighting, rescuing the dwarves until they are countered by the Mirkwood elves. They attacked and help them survive the hideous spiders, but the elves were gruff and took in the dwarves as prisoners while Bilbo cleverly slipped on the magical ring that made him disappear. He sneaked by and reached the elves' domain.

Aware that the dwarves were taken into the dungeons, Bilbo tries to sneak by without creating a sound by wearing the vanishing act. Until he came by to notice a tall elf with a wooden stretch crown with reddish leaves and twigs that made him look elegant. Thranduil pulled up his sleeves. He was enchanting as Bilbo gulped by his beauty and accidentally step back creating a sounded crack.

"Come out from the shadows," Thranduil called out as Bilbo quickly removed his ring and hid behind the wall only then he felt a blade under his neck. His eyes widen at the beautiful elf who he had peeped. "How dare you come in here, burglar?"

"My apologies! I only came here to rescue my friends!" Bilbo plea as he felt he could trust this elf.

"Friends, do you mean the wreaked dwarves?" Thranduil scowled.

"They aren't like that." Bilbo answered as he did not like what the elf had said about his friends. Thranduil then removed the dagger and pulled Bilbo by his wrist. Taking him close to his face where Thranduil smile widens

"Dwarves always have been such selfish beings." He said. "Are you a dwarf as well, hobbit?"

Bilbo gasped as the elf's strength was surprisingly strong. "Just let me go."

"No, I need you to hear it. Do you know Thorin Oakenshield? Do you know the type of creature he is? He will backstab you just like all of his relatives that lived in that mountain!"

The hobbit frown as he tried to pull away. "No! I don't believe you!" Bilbo cried as he suddenly feels enraged.

Thranduil then noticed how he behaved. "I see," He drops him as Bilbo landed on the ground flat on his back, Thranduil pulls up the dagger and this makes Bilbo panic as he covered his face with his arms to shield him. "So he has snooped that low." The elf teased as Bilbo peeked through as he lower his arms. "What a beast!" The elf laughed.

Bilbo blinked, but couldn't control his anger. "You have no right to insult him! You don't know him!" Bilbo yelled as Thranduil kneed before him making Bilbo extremely nervous.

"The more you say these things, the more I just wanted to shut your mouth. Hobbit." Thranduil then took a friendly approached. "Pardon my manners, but what is your name by the way, thief?"

Bilbo sighed as he dusts himself. "My name's Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." As Thranduil only smiled.

"Very well, Mr. Baggins. Welcome to my home, but if I were you, I wouldn't consider helping those dwarves any further. They are just a barrel full of mischief." As Thranduil takes his leave before encountering one of the guards to watch over the hobbit. "Make sure, he doesn't do anything rash." The elf king requested as he went off hoping to find some ale in the dining hall.

Bilbo frowned as he kept under watch, but patiently he waited and takes his time watching the guard who suddenly yawned. With that only chance, he slipped on the ring and walked pass the guard who took a quick nap in the hall.

'This is too easy!' Bilbo quoted as he had found the dwarves; unlocking all cells, Bilbo soon came to Thorin's as the other dwarves were scrambling about.

"Bilbo," Thorin called; who had a rush of excitement. "You are ok."

"Of course, I'm a burger, aren't I?" Bilbo said as he unlocked Thorin's door. "Now hurry, we should escape." Bilbo explained as he turns his back at him. Unexpectedly Thorin hugged him from behind. Holding him tight, Bilbo furiously blushed. "Thorin!"

"I thought I lost you." He sadly predicts.

"Stop..." Bilbo blushed aside as Thorin pulled up his chin; trying to kiss him. Bilbo pulled away just as Thorin managed to kiss him on his right cheek.

"Ok, we will follow your lead, alright?" Thorin said as he let go of the hobbit who took charge.

Leading them to the cellars, the dwarves were in total confusion as Bilbo requested them to climb in, into the barrels.

'I'll give that King a barrel of mischief.' Bilbo thought cleverly as he was aware of the lever trigger to dump system where the barrels would be washed down by the river. One by one, the barrels filled with dwarves fell into the murky water as Bilbo struggled to get himself down there as well.

SPLASH.

Bilbo fell in as Thorin held him up at the outside of the barrel, holding on Thorin's current position. Bilbo tried to keep himself; alive as they were swept down by the river.


	9. Dragon's Calling

**Chapter 9**

 **Dragon's Calling**

After the rough currents, everyone survived, including Bilbo, who had the roughest spot of the ride. He coughed dramatically as Thorin patted his back as everyone in the company had reached the shores. Slowly Bilbo recalled what the elf had said back in Mirkwood, making his declined feelings clear to him.

"Thorin, I have to talk to you."

"What is it?" He replied.

Bilbo stop, he suddenly felt nervous for the incoming events. "I think... I..."

"Just leave it, don't worry about it." Thorin cut him off as the King of the dwarves was much more concern about leading his fellow followers instead of listening what Bilbo had to say. This made the hobbit speechless and probably cause him to feel uncomfortable about their 'relationship'.

'Maybe, I'm just a fool...' Bilbo recalls as he decided to continue to follow the ends of their journey.

They reached Laketown as they met a fellow man named Bard; who helped, but warned them that Laketown has reached the ends of their miserable lives because of the leaders who own the town. Thus making them, ideal criminals that tried stealing their weapons, but after a whole speech to the entire town that they plan to take back Erebor. The townspeople rejoiced especially when Bilbo had used his words wisely seeing him so short with a friendly personality. The people that surrounded them, let the dwarves have whatever they wanted. Which gives them a couple of boats as they sailed across the waters of the mountain.

No dwarves or the hobbit was left behind, taking refuge at the midway of the lonely mountain. Bilbo slept alone that night. Feeling dazed and stressed, he much needed his rest.

Bofur taunted Thorin as he smacked him from behind. "What is that for?" The King growled as Bofur pointed out.

"We have gone far enough. Aren't you at least concern about Bilbo?"

"What are you talking about, we are so close to Erebor, there no time for me to be concerned about him." As Bofur furiously slapped him. "Now how dare you slap me..!" Thorin stop as he realized he was quite tensed up. All this time, when they escaped from the Mirkwood elves and the devilish Thranduil, who dared to keep him away from his objective angered Thorin very much, to a point he has almost forgotten about Bilbo who had helped them; time after time again, he has yet to thank him.

"Just leave him alone, Mr. Baggins needs his sleep; you can talk to him in the morning." Balin recalls as he roasted a sausage over the fire. "Besides, tomorrow, he will be facing his biggest challenge yet."

Thorin gulped as he didn't like the sounds of that. To think, the one he loves is going to jump right into danger. Where the dragon lives and has the Arkenstone..

"Are we seriously going to send him through?" Kili popped in a question.

"It's our only choice plus it in the contract. He will have to get the Arkenstone from the dragon." Balin explained as everyone else agreed. Soon there were coins passed around whether the hobbit would survive and this annoyed Thorin quite a bit.

Bilbo slept well as he woke up with an extra blanket on him. Confused, he notices the dwarves were still asleep, thus Bilbo had early start to go up the mountain, alone. It took at least five hours to reach the top, taking breaks as he goes. Bilbo recalls the contract that the company wanted him to sign. To steal the Arkenstone was all they wanted him to do and Bilbo felt courageous.

"Bilbo." Surprise to hear his name being called, he looked back only to see Balin was the only dwarf that caught up with him. "It seems that you can't help yourself."

"I'm sorry." The hobbit apologies. "I just thought of getting an early start."

"I know, but you should be more considerate, Bilbo." Balin said as he caught up to the dwarf-made steps of stone. "Everyone is worried about you."

Bilbo sighed as he looked in the distance at the side of the mountain, he could see the tiny town called Laketown. "Even Thorin?" He randomly blurted.

"For all my years, watching him grow. He sure has grown quite fond of you, Bilbo."

"Really?" Bilbo looked back feeling as if he was breaking inside.

"Why yes. Thorin may be the most difficult person to handle with, I know when he adores someone, he doesn't really want to let them go."

Bilbo started crying, but Balin didn't even notice as he was looking at the beautiful stillness scenery of Laketown.

"I hardly doubt that." As Bilbo turned around as Balin looked at him, only seeing the backside of the sad hobbit. "If I die, Balin.. can you tell Thorin, he could find something much better?"

"I don't understand.. but I'll do what you wish." Balin told him as Bilbo started to climb the stairs as Balin followed him. The old dwarf then noticed a single soak spot on the stoned steps as Bilbo continued to walk up.

'Have you been crying, Bilbo?' The dwarf wondered as he feared for him.

Bilbo would remember the events, Thorin placed himself inside of him, feeling the remorse and the guilt; Bilbo really thought, Thorin had forgotten him as he entered the dragon's domain. Traveling through the maze of Erebor. Tap, tap, tap, Bilbo reached the treasure room. That sparkle his eyes of interest; so much gold that was in piles like shimmering mountains. The hobbit trailed downwards and searched for the Arkenstone only to finally meet the dragon that loomed behind him.

"I can see you..." The slithering creature recalled as Bilbo gasped. "Who are you...?"

"B... Bilbo. I'm a uh..."

"Thief?"

"No."

"Then what!?" The dragon boomed his voice.

As Bilbo huffed up a reply. "Barrel rider!"

"Oh?" The dragon then sniffed something in the air. "You're accompanied by dwarves aren't you?"

"D.. dwarves?" Bilbo tried to hide the truth. "What are these dwarves you speak of?"

"Don't be a fool, barrel rider." The dragon spoke as he surrounded the poor hobbit with his large scaled body. "I know the dwarves; they sent you." Bilbo gently shakes his head as the great Smaug came near to his face. "Let me guess... Thorin Oakenshield has sent you."

Bilbo slightly growled aside. 'Why does everyone hate him?' Bilbo has begun to think with worry.

"I knew it." The dragon sensed it as he lifted his large claw at Bilbo. The hobbit gasped as the dragon had lifted his chin. "He doesn't care about his people, all he cares is the gold that is within this mountain. Which is now mine." The dragon howled as Bilbo scowl aside.

"No! It was you that stole his home!" Bilbo cried as he could not accept Smaug's answer. The dragon roared in rage as Bilbo tried to run only to be blocked off by the dragon's palm.

"Listen here... Oakenshield will be corrupted by this... and all this gold and all his greed will drive him mad.."

Bilbo was saddened as he drops to his knees; feeling the need to admit defeat. Why is it that everyone says he only cared about the gold? Doesn't he love him more than this? Could it be true? That he was just being used? And Thorin could care less to regain his home for the sake of his dwarves?

He really wanted to cry; he was feeling like he was stabbed in the heart in many places, more than once.

Smaug raised his head as he thought of a plan. "I think, I should keep you caged."

Bilbo gasped as he turns around to see the fiery eyes of the winged lizard. "Pardon?"

"It's been over many years since I had this much fun.. so I think I should keep you."

Bilbo then remembered Azog the defiler, he shook his head. "That won't be happening." Said Bilbo, who was losing his cool. He attempted to run only the dragon was much quicker. Knocking him out by accident with his large paw onto the ground. Smaug watches as Bilbo had cracked his head. Where his left side of his forehead bleeds and he lay helplessly upon the dwarves' coins.

Whether dead or alive, Smaug was upset.


	10. Ownership

**WARNING:** More R-18+ Scenes; if you guys haven't noticed the warnings before. Please don't forget to comment if you plan to favorite it! It does brighten an author's day. Thanks again for reading! And do not fret, the last chapter will be posted shortly after~!

 **Chapter 10**

 **Ownership**

Thorin could not wait any longer as he went inside the caves.

"Uncle!" Fili called out to him as Thorin told him to stay put. "Why can't I come?"

"I need you here, Fili. Protect your brother and the others. I'm going in to see Bilbo."

"Are you crazy? What about the dragon?!" Dori spoke up.

"That is what I am afraid of." Thorin told him along with the rest of the dwarves. "Stay here at the entrance for now. I'll be back and with Bilbo as well."

The dwarves honored him as Thorin entered the crevices. To have his eyes open to all the gold in the world. Thorin was worried that Bilbo had been killed as he traveled on the golden tiny plates of Erebor. He searched and found the dragon who held up a small body.

"Bilbo!" Thorin screamed as Smaug had caught his attention.

"Oakenshield." Smaug laughed as he lowers his paw to show Thorin the proof who he held was indeed Bilbo.

"Let go of the hobbit; you monster!" Thorin cried as he is drawn out his sword.

Smaug snickered. "So he is indeed important to you."

"Don't you dare harm him." Thorin spat out as the dragon lifted the hobbit's body higher.

"He quite the delightful fellow. I must say." As Smaug stroked on Bilbo's cheek.

"What do you want?!" Thorin questioned the mighty beast as Smaug's teeth were shown.

"I want to see you suffer." He hissed as grew tired of this game and they overheard the other dwarves were coming through the entrance. The dragon roared as he raised his wings high and flapped, then down as he raised an echo of wind burst throughout the treasure room. Thorin flew backwards as the hobbit was left on the stairways.

"Bilbo!" Balin called out as the dwarves had upset the dragon and flew out the treasure room. The majorly of them ran off as Balin and Thorin meet up on the stairs to find the hobbit resting on the stairways.

"Bilbo..." Thorin cried as he carried him in his arms. "Wake up.." As he realized his head was cracked and this worried Thorin assuming he was dead until Balin felt his beating heart.

"He's ok."

Thorin was baffled. Thank the gods." Thorin noted as he held Bilbo closer.

"Here, I can carry him." Balin said as Thorin suddenly snaps at him.

"Don't touch him!" As his rage was much more than Balin could spare.

"Thorin..."

"I can take care of him, myself. For now the dragon.." Thorin replied as Balin grew cold.

The two dwarves followed out as Thorin continued to hold Bilbo in his arms, unwilling to put him down, especially when they encounter the dragon once more. They thought of something with a puddle of molten gold, which made the dragon growl in anger.

"Thorin Oakenshield..." The dragon whispered. "It's a pity that you won't see me slay all your friends in Laketown."

"Laketown is not involved with this!" said Balin.

"So you do care, that's interesting..." The dragon hissed as he lifted himself and flew out of Erebor into the skies.

"Thorin, the dragon!" Kili cried as the dwarves was reunited. Holding Bilbo close, Thorin could care less about what the dragon was about to do.

"I know, but let's just leave it alone.."

"But the people in Laketown!" Bofur cried as Thorin shook his head.

"It's not our problem." He told them as the dwarves were not at ease with his answer as he placed his head on Bilbo's. "I'll protect you.." He recalls as time passes by.

The next thing they knew, the dragon was slain by a man who they know as Bard was currently in Dale, along with many of the surviving citizens of Laketown. Completely destroyed, the race of men had no place to go but here accompanied by Mirkwood elves leaded by Thranduil who wanted something in return.

"Thorin, The Mirkwood King is here to claim his jewels." said Nori as he watches Thorin put down Bilbo carefully on a stone stand supporting a large dwarf-sized mattress. Thorin leaded in and gently touch Bilbo's hair.

"He will not get the jewels.. We just got our home back and I will not have it, lose it again." Thorin explained as Nori felt uncomfortable. "And especially they will not take Bilbo away either.."

"Excuse me?" Nori spoke as Thorin looked at him with a sharp glance.

"Leave, we need our time alone.."

Nori stuttered. "Uh. Yes, sir." The dwarf scattered off as the King went back to lean down, placing a kiss on his sleeping hobbit's forehead.

"He is my burden and mine alone.." He spoke as if he was possessed. He looked up and pulled up a bed sheet over his hobbit, right at the hobbit's neck. He covered him down to his tips of his feet.

He left the dread room with a single door and single window that showered Bilbo in an angelic sunlight. Feeling cautious, Thorin purposely locked Bilbo in as this was actually a dungeon room and not a hospitality room.

Where Bilbo will be safe for now as Thorin leaded his company to an outraging battle with other armies. Elves, Orcs, men and dwarves from his cousin's kin. Thorin was taking lead of this battle as it was announced that Thranduil and Azog was leading these armies.

Gandalf gasped as he finally came to Erebor to encounter the large battle, he did not expect. Five clans, one battle. It was outrageously insane.

Bilbo finally awakens with the memories of Thorin looking at him. His mind was swiped away as he sat up feeling dizzy..

'Thorin...?' Bilbo wandered along with the bed sheet, he reached the door realizing it was locked from outside. "Hey! Anyone here! I'm in here!" Bilbo cried as he realized he was trapped in. Hearing the battle cries, concerned him as he looked up to the window with the sunlight shining in his face. "No...no..." Bilbo started to panic.

'It's okay. Barrel rider.' Bilbo turned around feeling he wasn't alone, but he was alone as no else was in this small room with him. But the hobbit gasped as he saw a glimpse of faded light of red transformed behind him as Bilbo step back. It was Smaug, but a ghostly form with a much smaller frame than his original size.

"Smaug...?" He questioned as the ghost came close and Bilbo felt nothing. As if the dragon was never really there, but he could see it. "What in the earth happened?" Bilbo asked as he realized in this form, Smaug was dead.

'You can't save him...' The dragon said.

"What are you talking about?!" Bilbo call out as he does not fear this dragon anymore.

'Thorin Oakenshield has already claimed his prize.' The ghost faded through as Bilbo turned around; only to hear Smaug with his ear.

"What prize...?"

'The gold.. it's too late for him now and he's not the only one.. surely he'll have his head slaughter in half.'

"No..." Bilbo recalled as the ghostly Smaug was perched on his shoulder.

'Wouldn't that be pleasing thought? Everyone will be honoring his death.'

Bilbo wanted to puke, but couldn't as he felt a surge of sadness and despair. "Get out of my head!" Bilbo screamed as the ghost vanished before him. The hobbit was shocked as this was all truly in his head. He collapses to his knees, feeling regret for joining this journey. He felt his own tears drawing out as he quickly wipes them away. "I can't... I won't..." He muttered as he continued to hear the cries of multiple soldiers attack. "Thorin... no..." He held his eyes shut as he suddenly heard the thundering feet coming close by.

So thus, Bilbo prepared himself for his escape.

The battle continued outside of Erebor but Thorin was growing tired as there were many foes to face. But in his mind, he was grateful that he locked away his precious hobbit. Unaware that several of the goblins has breached Erebor and Bilbo watched as the one of the few smashed the lock; opening of the door and shredded the mattress before him as Bilbo disappeared with a little help.

"Thorin," Bilbo cried as he ended up in the middle of the battle. As this place wasn't fit for a hobbit, Bilbo had to dodge many swings and encounters that he predicted. "Thorin!" He cried again as Thorin was in his sights. He felt relief as Bilbo was about to run to him, but an unexpected pale hand grabbed him from behind.

Thorin saw it happen, his face was blank as he watched Bilbo slammed to the ground by the pale Orc thus angering the King of the Mountain as he ran forth to thrust his sword into Azog but failed miserably.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried as he got up.

"Stay back!" Thorin cried as he was smacked across the face, Bilbo declined his orders as he went right beside him.

"I guess it's better to kill you both then." Azog announced as he lifted his blade as Bilbo used himself as a shield for Thorin whom he held Bilbo in a tight grasp.

Azog was about to strike, but was easily distracted by the other dwarves who joined in to stop him. Thorin used his chance to let go of Bilbo and get up on his own. "Why did you come out here!" He cried to Bilbo who was speechless.

Thorin soon dueled with Azog with all his might. To protect his love and his home, Thorin felt he had to protect everything he owned. Bilbo gasped as he watched the dwarf fight furiously in battle. Surrounding him, blood and scars, Bilbo kept himself occupied as he takes his own sword into a battle.

"Where is your lovely little hobbit, Thorin?"

"You can't have him. He's dead." Thorin bluntly spoke out a lie as Azog smiled back.

"Is that so?" as he walked up to Thorin with a blade until Bilbo appeared and stood in front of Thorin with his arms out without a plan to get them out of this trouble.

"Bilbo! Get out of here!" Thorin cried as Bilbo shook his head.

"No; I'm here now!" Bilbo announced as Azog became intrigued; he pointed his blade which was hooked in his arm. The hobbit gasped as he watched Azog step closer.

"I missed you... hobbit." He hinted as Bilbo recoiled as he looked away with a blade slightly touching his face.

"You keep your hands off of him!" Thorin growled as Azog laughed.

"Don't worry; I got something greater than that." As he handled a whip from his loin cloth.

"Back off!" Thorin cried as Azog came close to Bilbo. Pulling the whip high above his head; Bilbo readily himself to get hit except Thorin gotten in the way. Pulling in front Thorin embraced Bilbo as his back takes the hit.

"No, stop!" Bilbo cried as he tried to get himself released from Thorin's hold. "Please stop!"

As the whip continued several times as Thorin dragged Bilbo to their knees.

Thorin winced and growled ever so painfully with the strikes and bloody spots that were forming. He lean near to Bilbo's ear to say something in a whisper. "You should run..." He told him as Bilbo was devastated.

"No...no. no." Bilbo replied as he noticed Thorin was passing out. "Don't please... Thorin, I need you to be awake..." Bilbo mumbled as he felt his own insides rowdy up. "Thorin..."

"You should come and join me.. creature of under the hills..." Azog answered as Bilbo refused; he was too worked up with Thorin than anyone else that watches them; plea.

"Thorin... I know my answer.." Bilbo whispered in his ear and felt his own eyes betraying him.

"Bilbo.." Thorin weakly answered; holding him tightly. "I thought you hated me.."

Bilbo sighed as he wiped away his leftover tears, but before they had their honorable reunion. Azog invaded in to draw them apart. Angry, the dwarf struggled to get up, but with all the whip scars, it was too painful to move as Azog purposely climbed over Bilbo.

The battle was nearly the Orcs' claim as Azog already thought of his own victory celebration.

"If you won't be whipped, I'll just defile you instead." Azog grinned as he pulled the hobbit's legs apart.

The icy eyes widen as Bilbo struggled. "NO! Let me go!" He screamed as he about to get violated. His jacket was pulled off as Bilbo clearly did not want this to happen. His mind whirled as he was roughly kissed the creature. Violating his mouth and his tongue, Bilbo continued to resist and was crying.

"Stop it! You leave him out of it!" Thorin begged this time, but Azog decided not to listen.

"You fooled me once but this time, I for sure will committed my act." Azog said loudly as he felt up the poor hobbit underneath him. Azog had trouble holding Bilbo down as he swung his arms about with the help of one of his minions. They held down Bilbo's hands, which was above his head. The hobbit arched his hips as Azog had successful tear off his pants to redeem his sin.

Thorin was moved by the disturbance of the sight of Bilbo's bottom half was fully exposed. The hobbit was frighten; as Azog successfully shoved himself inside the poor hobbit who currently let out a scream. With every thrust, Bilbo gasped as the Defiler was much rougher than Thorin ever was.

Every tear, he dread; Bilbo caught himself grunting as Azog painfully forces his motions further.

'It hurts...' Bilbo cried as he tried to so hard to bear with it but he couldn't help it as he continued to cry very loudly.

"No stop... stop it!" Thorin cried as Bilbo started to get use to it.

"It hurts!" Bilbo screamed.

Trying to relax his body, Bilbo twitched every time; Azog pulled out purposely just to pound it into his cavern harshly. Feeling the stickiness, Bilbo started to feel worn out as this was more painful as he thought. Finally, after a few minutes, Thorin was crying as he was completely disappointed himself as he could not protect Bilbo who lay there quietly with dry tears.

He only stared at the dwarf king with a blank face and he whispered out words that only he had noticed. "I'm sorry..."

The wetness had stained the grass and Bilbo never knew how terrifying rape was; surely he understood now. Thorin shut his eyes closed as he could not continue to watch as Bilbo lay alone on the grass and felt like he was torn apart at his bottom half; indeed blood spilled from his sacred cavern.

Azog was refreshed, but couldn't help feeling he needed to torture the dwarf king more who watched the entire thing. His eyes were closed due to respect, Azog kicked him in the face as he laid low on the ground. Then putting his foot upon his fallen head.

Thorin winced as he kept himself down until Azog stepped on his back. The king howled in agony as Bilbo listened.

"Thorin... no.." Bilbo spoke up as both, Thorin and Azog looked.

"Did you want to go another round?" Azog asked him as Thorin growled. "Or perhaps, should I keep him as my personal pet?"

"Don't you dare!" Thorin engaged with his rage.

Everyone else was spooked as Thorin Oakenshield came out of nowhere with this new feeling of hope. He managed to drag Azog down and slashed at his chest and stabbed him through his lower hip while the Pale Orc shrieked. Away from the leader the goblins faced Thorin, but he was way better when it comes with skill. Slicing and dicing, Thorin had managed to scare away the remaining Orcs that went after him. The battle slowed down as many wounded started to increase and the majorly of the soldiers were dead. The elves had no choice to retreat for now including the fishermen from Laketown but they managed to scare away the Orcs including Azog when the reunited dwarves had arrived.

"We won!" Kili cried in content as Dwalin smacked him behind his head.

"Don't be a fool, boy. They'll be back!" Was his explanation as this was, the battle was far from over.

The lone hobbit was relieved as he sat by; covered in a stray cloth, he found to cover himself up and watched as every living dwarf either cleaning up the after effect of the battle or was heading into Erebor for shelter. On his knees, exhausted and pained from everything that had happened, he watched as Thorin came up to him.

"Thorin, it's over. Everything is good." Bilbo said ever so happy as it was finally over, but he did not expect Thorin would give him a hard, cold smack across the face to prove how angry he was of him.

"How dare you leave your chamber." He told him as Bilbo was too stunned to say anything. "Now come inside." He commanded as Bilbo wasn't too sure to listen as Thorin headed there first.

"Bilbo?"

Bilbo looked and found Balin stumbling towards him. "Balin!" He cried as he ran up the elder, dragging the cloth along with him.

"I'm alright," Balin said as he was embraced by the hobbit that was worried about him. "What about you?"

Bilbo steps back and started to stutter. "I'll... I'll be fine..."

The elder dwarf noticed as he lifted Bilbo by his chin and notices his scarred appearance. "Oh Bilbo. I'm so sorry..." Realizing what had happened as the old dwarf really wanted to hug Bilbo who did not seem interested.

 _Mine._

As that word haunted Bilbo.


	11. Near the Journey's End

**Chapter 11**

 **Near the Journey's End**

The dwarves regroup in Thorin's company, including other several dwarves that, led by his cousin: Dain II. They clear off the rest of the Orcs that roamed where they went into the comfort of their Dwarven kingdom, Erebor.

It's been several days since they locked themselves in Erebor, unwilling to open up to any strangers or familiar faces that they know. While the King of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield has plead into his gold sickness and kept Bilbo inside at all times.

"Thorin, you can't keep me in here!" Bilbo cried as he tried leaving the masters' room. Thorin refused as he often tells Bilbo it dangerous for him to be outside including the fact, that Azog was confirmed that he was still alive, fearing that the pale orc would take his hobbit once again. Thorin was in complete denied. "But I'm okay now!" Bilbo tried to reason as his obsession of him was overwhelming.

"You don't understand, Mr. Baggins. We have all the gold in the world! We don't need to leave the outside world!"

Bilbo shakes his head. "No, it isn't right, what you are doing now; is imprisonment! And let's not forget!" As Bilbo stood in front of him. "Your obsession with the mountain gold, you don't need it." As he couldn't agree anymore with the dragon of what he had foreseen and been told of.

"Silence!" Thorin cried as he pushed Bilbo into the bed that was nearby. "You'll do what I'll say! You are my mine and mine alone. You hear that?!" He raised his voice as Bilbo scowled.

Bilbo wasn't afraid of him and continued to fight back. "How can I accept this; Thorin? How can I commit to you like this..?"

"It is your problem, not mine." Thorin hissed as he couldn't shake away the anger when Azog had raped Bilbo in front of him. Ever since then whenever Bilbo would be talking to another dwarf besides Thorin. The King would start up a jealousy issue and start fights that Bilbo could not believe. Not even to Balin, Bilbo could talk too unless Thorin wasn't around.

"If that's the case, I'm going back to the Shrine!" Bilbo yelled back as he bounced back on his feet and walked towards the doors, but Thorin grabbed him from behind, holding his wrist tightly just like the elf king back in Mirkwood. "Let go!" The hobbit cried. Bilbo was scared that Thorin would purposely harm him, but instead he was thrown back into the bed and the dwarf king climbed over him.

Bilbo gasped as Thorin cupped his crotch. "What are you doing?!" As he was in fear.

"It's ok.." Thorin teased as he fluttered some kisses on the tips of Bilbo's ears.

"Thorin... please... don't..." Bilbo gasped as Thorin managed to remove his first layer of his robe garment and this drawn Bilbo some nightmares as Thorin went down on him. Sucking the small opening that was strained from the events before.

Not only that, it stings, Bilbo was remembering the bad memories. "Stop!" Bilbo gasped as could not feel pleasured. He even slapped Thorin across the face, but that doesn't stop the dwarf king as he focused on the rest of Bilbo's garment off.

The memories of the good times were scarce as Bilbo did not want to let them go.

The times, when the dwarves entered his house, raid his pantry and how Thorin greeted him. Who actually turned out to be the most bashful creature being, Bilbo could not forget how Thorin carefully considered his feelings seriously and now..

Bilbo dazed up to the dwarf who he became. Over his head, Thorin became just like Azog in a way that Bilbo did not want to admit.

"Do you love me?" Thorin asked Bilbo as he pulled up the hobbit's chin. Bilbo had to decline him, but he was speechless as Thorin continued to hold him. While his shirt was pulled up to his neck, Bilbo moaned to Thorin's touch and the kisses as he planted one on each side of the hobbit's neck.

Bilbo groaned softly as he tried to think.. 'How can I...?' He gasped loudly as Thorin's grabbed his member. "Stop it; Thorin!"

"You're mine and no one else, Bilbo." Thorin recalled as he squeezed his mate's member.

The tension was high as Bilbo to fall flat on his back with his hip risen by Thorin. The King gently probed Bilbo carefully thus the hobbit was gasping in surprise. Feeling nauseous; Bilbo's muscles tighten as Thorin finally settled with his tip at his entrance.

"Thorin... if you do this, I'll never forgive you." Bilbo said honestly as he was aware; his wounds would only stretch.

Thorin deep down felt hurt, but couldn't help feeling obsessive of his prize so he entered Bilbo quite rashly. The poor hobbit screamed as he had a the terrifying look to the dwarf who watched as Bilbo could not stop crying in pain.

"Mine." Was what Bilbo lastly heard as he panicked.

The next dawn came around, but Bilbo could not tell as he was trapped inside in a closed room with his back facing Thorin's way while they lay in the bed together. Bilbo could not help but shed a tear until he sat up where Thorin had noticed.

"Bilbo, why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Thorin asked as he flicks coins in his hands. Angry for himself, Bilbo slapped his hand, which spilled the King's gold. "How dare you!" Thorin roared as he got up, but Bilbo was already ahead of him as the hobbit got off the bed and went out the door.

Thorin had to chase him through the hallways as several dwarves were watching. He was mad and without question and purposely abused their relationship as Thorin managed to grab hold of Bilbo's wrist. "Stop right there!" With a small group, Thorin didn't mean to let go of his hand as Bilbo fell to the floor with the small blanket he took from the room and wrapped himself in. Thorin was surprised as Bilbo did bother to say anything as their other companions came to view.

"Bilbo!" Fili cried as he ran towards them.

"Bilbo, take my hand.. I'm sorry." Thorin told the hobbit who refused to look at him.

"Get away from him!" said Fili furiously as he purposely pushed Thorin away from fallen hobbit. "How could you do this to him? Uncle? What have you become!?" Fili shouted as he was starting to lecture him.

Thorin didn't know why and finding an answer seems to be hard to find. "But I.."

"It's ok.. Fili." Bilbo inputted as the two royal dwarves looked at him.

"Bilbo, it's not right! You can't let Thorin push you around like that!" He said loudly and right in front of his ill-sicken uncle.

Bilbo, only chuckled to conceal his likely sadness that imprinted clearly on his face. "He's just changed." He said as he got up, but Fili continued to preach as Balin taken Bilbo's hand and took him away to the other end of the hallway away from Thorin who stare blankly at them.

"Bilbo..." He called out as he tried to step forward, but Fili blocked his way.

"Back off, he doesn't want you." Was what the harsh words that his nephew said to him.

Thorin then started to panic. "No, Bilbo! Bilbo! Come back! Come back!" Thorin tried to push through, but Fili managed to hold him back as Bilbo did not bother to look back at all as Dwalin joined his brother to protect the hobbit who was scarred on this journey.

It was later revealed to Bilbo that was Kili was killed during that battle and this harshly pained his heart as Balin held him close as Bilbo was crying over his shoulder while the body in front of them was numbed. Along with the next King of Erebor, Fili was no longer the same, happy dwarf he was before as his own twin brother had taken his toll already.

"It's over." Fili explained as both Bilbo and he sat on a bed.

"How did it happen? He was just around after the battle." Bilbo explained as Fili was shaken.

"There was a small raid that showed up afterwards when we went scouting for survivors. We didn't expect it, it just happened." Fili said to Bilbo as both of them were at the beginning of their sorrow.

"Does your uncle know?"

"I told him and all he did was stare at the gold... like a soulless creature that does not deserve to live." As Bilbo was quickly reminded of Gollum. The sickening creature who cherished one thing which Bilbo had it in his jacket pocket all this time.

"Gold sickness is there even a cure?"

"I don't know.." Fili confirmed his question as he lay on his bed and shredded tears for the lost of his brother.

Bilbo looked; wanting to comfort Fili but he chose not to and let him weep on his own instead. "I'm going back home." He suddenly said with spite as Fili got up and agreed.

"I think it is the best.." Fili said as did not want Bilbo go any further with his uncle who was consumed with the gold's curse.

Later, after Fili and Balin were the only ones that was aware that Bilbo will be leaving. They packaged his supplies on a pony where Bilbo climbed aboard along with new clothes and a red cloak with a hood to conceal his head.

"Go home and be safe." Balin told Bilbo as the hobbit nodded, then looked at Fili who was already annoyed with the last goodbyes.

"Get out of here!" He yelled as Bilbo let the pony headed out. Trotting across the battlefield, Fili and Balin returned inside in all hopes that Bilbo will have a safe journey.

Except they were all wrong, it didn't take long for Bilbo to break as he rode, he didn't know what he was doing. He only said it to feel the security of the comfort of his hometown. The Shrine. That little hole in the ground where he was kept warm and safe. Bilbo hated it, why did that nasty wizard reunite him to this journey to Erebor? To encountering trolls, Orcs, elves and a dragon. It bothered him as if the ghost of Smaug was once again preached on his shoulder. Whispering whatever that came to mind was a good idea. "Stop!" Bilbo screamed at the pony who obeyed. They didn't even go far towards Laketown but in the mist of the forest. Bilbo used this time to re-cooperate himself.

He then heard a snarl as Bilbo looked up, two, no five Orcs with two dirtied Wargs came to approach him. Chipping at each other as if they were speaking; they abandoned their Wargs and successfully with many hands they pulled Bilbo off the pony. Tugging on his cloak, his shirt, his hair. Bilbo did not care as one of them pushed him onto the ground and climb over him.

"Kill me already," He told the Orc who did not understand, but something clicked as he realized his was pony was panicking. Without a thought, he had his sword with him. Sting did its work as Bilbo killed the Orc in front of him.

The second Orc came around as Bilbo got up and without feeling, he slaughtered the second Orc with three Orcs still remaining and two Wargs that growled at him, he pulled up Sting as the Warg knocked him down easily with its size.

Finally reaching that point where he no longer cared what happens to him, he shut his eyes and was hoping to not rely on the ring; something that was willing to make him disappear forever.

He heard the sound of blood gushing and a sword swung across as one of the Warg' head dangled. Bilbo looked and saw Thorin coming forth killing the rest of his attackers without regret, Thorin killed them and went down to Bilbo's level.

"Bilbo... I'm so sorry.." He told Bilbo ever so sadly.

Bilbo scoffed as he stood up as Thorin followed and without saying a thing, Bilbo suddenly pounded Thorin in his chest. "You're stupid! You're stupid! You're stupid!" Bilbo screeched as Thorin accepted his outburst. "You should have let me die!" He cried to him as Bilbo finally grasped the front of the dwarf's clothes. "Why did you come?"

"Because I love you and I'm so sorry, Bilbo... that gold... poisoned my mind..." Thorin said as he came to his knees, feeling weak and disappointed. "I don't want to force you anymore, I just want you to accept me is all." As Thorin was hurting himself hard as he clasped his hands onto his forehead.

"You're stupid!" Bilbo screamed back and quickly hugged the sad dwarf who was surprised. "I hate you so much!" Bilbo cried as Thorin finally realized just like him, Bilbo was equally as stubborn like him alike and this made things easier to see as Thorin wrapped his arms to the hobbit who cried over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo, but I'm going to treasure you for now on." Thorin explained as Bilbo was chuckling.

"Just stop... I don't need that." He said to him as he pulled away, they stared at each other as Bilbo lean in for a kiss. "Let's start over." He told him while Thorin accepted his slow pace as the two laid around the grass and continued to make their reunion blissful. They then just stared at each other after awhile each smile appeared with one of their hands joined as Bilbo went to part Thorin's long hair away from his face. "I'm glad you're back."

"Same here.." As Thorin gently touched Bilbo's cheek. "I'm going to do it right." Thorin told him as they both took their time to rely on their true feelings for each other.

What seem to bother them tho is when they returned to Erebor; the other dwarves drew their hatred upon the sicken King, but Bilbo stood up for him, claiming that the king has changed and the illness was no longer daunting their troops who were ready for a second wave of Orcs which they predicted.

Joined together once again, Thorin kneed before the armored hobbit who was ready to battle beside him. "I plea my loyalties to you, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin told him which seem to be some sort of confession as he gently kissed his hands as Thorin stood up before him.

"I, too, plea my loyalties to you, Thorin Oakenshield." As Bilbo placed his head into his hands; Thorin waited as Bilbo's blue eyes cast his grace where the two kissed, they soon faced their army who was set ready as they stood among the rushed made wall.

Fili and Balin watched as the two were finally together and under Thorin's command who had plead guilty to win the respect of his people. Everyone shouted at their reunion and finally ready to face the danger outside.


	12. Finding Home

**Chapter 12**

 **Finding Home**

"To war!" As the dwarves ran out, followed by the Mirkwood elves and the fishermen from Laketown whom recovered from the first battle faced their one foe, the Orcs.

Thorin felt stronger and more focused, especially when Bilbo had accepted his engagement with short time in the ceremony and straight to war. Now, Thorin the King of Erebor was ready to face anything.

Bilbo alone was not skilled with strength, but with his witty mind, the hobbit managed to get rid a couple of Orcs that dare to cross his path including Azog who returned.

"Back for more?" Azog announced as the two faced off but Bilbo only smiled. He found it enjoyable that he changed his presence quite a bit that made Azog amused. "You should let me have your King's head and join me, little hobbit."

"Why would I do such a thing?!" Bilbo yelled back as Azog was surprised as his crooked grin widen. "I am now reunited with the King of Erebor and I will not break this bond!" Bilbo explained his situation to Azog who snarled.

"Stupid hobbit!" He screeched with his teeth showing.

"I'm sorry, but I'll never be yours." Bilbo announced as Azog charged forth.

"Bilbo!" Fili cried at the stupid hobbit who doesn't have that level of skill to face the terrible white Orc. The young dwarf got in their way as Bilbo helped slash Azog at his ankles.

The great Orc fell to his knees, but did let the pain bother him as he got up again to slash his blades towards the young prince who managed to defend himself.

At one point, he captured Fili by the throat and taunted him that his brother was weakling is why he died so easily which angered Fili as he stumbling about with his feelings and he threaten Azog. "Die." said the white Orc as he crushed the dwarf's neck further in until Bilbo had stabbed him onto his back.

The Orc howled as he released the young dwarf and faced the hobbit with a furious glance. "I will kill you!" As he smacked Bilbo across the face just how he once did when he first captured him and Kili.

"Enough of this!" Fili announced as he stabbed another sword into Azog' back, which made the Orc very angry as he was about to reach out to Fili until someone shot an arrow straight through his only arm.

"Azog!" Thorin cried as he joined in the battle. The King was the only one that could fight, Azog in an equal level and skill as both practically ravaged each other at their throats. The time had come as Gandalf the Grey followed by several eagles; they reigned over the skies. "It's over!" Thorin told the angry Azog as the Orc realized the losing battle.

Azog then knocked Thorin off his feet and Bilbo was crying for the King's name as Azog had his blade attached to his arm, ready to dive into Thorin's chest, but unexpected Fili had pushed him away, but with a high chance of getting himself killed, Azog had slain Fili right into his chest instead.

Both, Thorin and Bilbo stop; this angered the king, but Bilbo in the gentler side was crying. "Fili!" He screamed as Thorin continued to face Azog on his own. Bilbo shuddered as he had the young prince in his arms barely making the effort to get up again. "Come on.."

"It's okay.. uncle Bilbo." Fili cried as he watches Bilbo shed some tears. "I'll finally be with my brother." He told him as Bilbo tried so hard to hold himself together as he embraced the cold body but Fili was no more.

Blood stains and his heart stopped at his pace, Bilbo raised up and picked up a short sword on the side with his weapon; Sting still lounged in Azog' back, Bilbo went to try to receive it. Thorin kept Azog busy as the white Orc cried in spite of pain as Bilbo managed to redrawn his favorite blade.

In result, he smacked Bilbo at his chest and followed pursuit at Thorin, he grabbed him by his garments and toss him beside the laying hobbit who seem ready to face defeat. The two looked at each other and grabbed each hand as Azog raised Thorin, who let go of Bilbo's hand.

"No... Thorin.." Bilbo cried as Thorin faced Azog who finally went for his kill. Bilbo was breaking as he watched.

"Finally mine!" He heard Azog said which angered him as Bilbo raised up and shoved his blade right into Azog' throat.

The Orc stop just as the weak King helped as well; lifting his blade and shoved right his opponent's stomach. Guts spilled as Azog drop Thorin and collapsed to his knees, Bilbo then pulled Sting away and beheaded the white Orc without mercy.

The anger in his eyes tainted him as he no longer feel anything in his heart as he looked at Thorin who lay on his back.

"Bilbo..." Thorin gasped as he could barely move; Bilbo was too stun and to exhausted as he too collapsed but sweep into an unconscious state. "Bilbo!" Thorin cried as he forced himself to move, he crawled over and placed his arms around Bilbo. "It's okay, Bilbo.. It's okay!" He cried to the fainted as he too closes his eyes to rest.

The battle was won, but there were many casualties luckily the other dwarves that accompanied Thorin's troupe had survived with the expectation of Fili' passing as Bilbo found himself waking up in the king's chambers. Worried to the point, he ran into the medical chambers where several dwarves were aiding for the suffering.

"Thorin!" He cried as Gandalf came to him. "Where is he?" He plead ever so sadly as the wizard looked hurt as he led the hobbit into a single chamber where the King of Erebor rested. "Thorin! You're okay!"

Thorin didn't seem well, but he was happy that he got to see Bilbo once more. "Bilbo..." He said his name as Bilbo realized the situation by the sound of his voice and his face was going pale. "You should go home.."

"No!" Bilbo cried. "I have chosen to be with you! I have chosen to come back to you!"

Thorin was hurt as he chuckled. "I know. You are a king now, but this is not what I want you to be." The King explained carefully as Bilbo was starting to mourn. "Please go back to the Shrine, Burglar. Back to your chair, your bed and plant your trees and the flowers you like."

"Stop... Thorin... just stop.." As Bilbo was in a complete denied.

"I'm not going to be here any longer so let me say this, I love you Bilbo Baggins. My little burglar." Thorin spoke ever more weakly as Bilbo was continuing to hold his hand and his crying would not stop. Thorin had once again closed his eyes as Bilbo lean over to give him a small kiss to remind them both; that their hearts will always be together.

With many wounds it was in no doubt that Thorin would survive as Bilbo found himself running down the hallway, trying to escape whatever lingered inside of him and that was the agony of his lost loved ones.

First Kili then Fili and finally Thorin the royal family, Bilbo went by himself and gotten a blanket to wrap himself in and mourn for the deaths that had fallen in this battle. "You fool, Baggins. Why didn't you help?" As Bilbo blamed himself, he wept until his eyes were red as he was the kindly little soul that everyone expected of him.

He spent all morning, mourning for his lost as he was announced the 'King' of Erebor, Bilbo used this power to reunite peacefully with the fishermen from Laketown as he offered them food, shelter and or anything they needed. He had in his grasp the silver necklaces that Thranduil was wanting back from the dwarves. Without a fret from his council; Bilbo offered the jewels back to the King of Mirkwood.

"So you do agree the King of the Mountain was a fool indeed?" The elf king asked as Bilbo looked up his tall figure.

"He was and that's why I like him."

"You are a strange creature indeed, Mr. Baggins." As Thranduil took his leave taking his elves with him. Bilbo then went to provide the Arkenstone to Balin, who looked at him with worry.

"You can just stay here," He told his highness as the hobbit declined his offer.

"I can't; this is your home and it's not mine. I am not a King and I never will be." Bilbo explained as Balin was caught sniffing. "It is alright, Balin. I'm just a hobbit after all."

The old dwarf stopped himself and took his time to settle his mood. "I know, but please do visit. Bilbo Baggins."

"You too," Bilbo said as Balin embraced him.

"I'm going to miss your witty smarts." Balin commented as Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you and I'll miss you too." As Bilbo went to say his goodbyes to the rest of the dwarves who he accompanied this entire journey. "Come visit and raid my pantry anytime!" Bilbo said ever so cheerful as the dwarves agreed.

The long journey back lifted Bilbo's sorrows away as it felt like nothing extreme had happened luckily Gandalf offered to join him back home. They traveled by horses and onto their own feet that got weary.

There and back again; Bilbo reigned to his hobbit hole as Gandalf left him at the border of the Shrine for many years went by, Bilbo did not seek the accompany of a potential lover as all he wanted was to take care of Frodo where they two shared a birthday. For years, Bilbo watched as his favorite flowers grow and withered easily when there was a bad day, but that did not bother the old hobbit at all. The feeling did not affect him as he believed that the journey when he joined Thorin's company had changed him completely. As Frodo came to an age to take care of himself, Bilbo often spent the years alone, he even proved Thorin's promise as he planted his own trees, he even sat in his chair to write out his entire journey of the beginning to the end.

Until finally the events of the Lord of the Rings came to an end and Frodo had stopped the King of Mordor; Bilbo was ready to give his life away to the elves that he befriended over the years. Frodo as well wanted to follow with his uncle as he too agreed. The two sailed across the ocean towards the light where they could never come back home to the Shrine.

"Is this it?" He heard Frodo say as Bilbo opened his eyes, realizing he was lying on the soft grass, he got up and scanned the area. It was a field filled with flora and trees that seemed to be distanced away from each other. "What happened to you, uncle?"

Bilbo was confused about what Frodo meant until he saw his hands; it used to be wrinkly with age, but this he saw his youth had come back to him as he stared into crystal clear waters to see the reflection of his youth. "I look what I used to look." Bilbo inputted as Frodo smiled.

"You don't look a day old, uncle!"

"How is this possible?" As Bilbo felt his face.

"You're quite the handsome fellow indeed." Frodo said as an unexpected company came up to them. "Now, who are you?"

Bilbo blinked before he casts his eyes to the three dwarves, he recognized right away. "Balin!" He cried as this old dwarf had his passing as well with age.

"Mr. Baggins!" The old chap said as he embraced the little hobbit.

Bilbo then looked at Fili and Kili who smiled. "Uncle Bilbo!" They both said as the two hugged Bilbo.

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo was astonished, but was joyous that his uncle had other people beside him that he can rely on.

They were in tears, but happy with their reunion, including Frodo as part of the family, it was the clear bright skies that lighten the mood that they have passed the border of life.

"How is this possible? Why am I young again?" Bilbo said as Balin explained.

"In here the world allows us to appear our desirable selves. It's just magical, I guess." As Bilbo chuckled.

"So you do like your white beard, you're saying?" As Balin did not look a day older since the beginning of their Journey.

Balin nodded. "Very much so."

As everyone started to get along, the tree nearby, then spoke Bilbo's name, right away Bilbo was stunned of whom he saw next. Thorin Oakenshield came around the tree and saw the newcomers with widened eyes.

"Uh oh, come here, Frodo Baggins! You might need to give your uncle some breather." Fili recalled as Frodo was confused, the twins dragged him out as Balin followed as he too did not want to ruin their reunion.

"Bilbo..." Thorin cried as Bilbo walked towards him under the shade of the tree, Bilbo found himself crying as he touched Thorin on his cheek. "You're here." As Thorin too lifted his fingers to stroke the hobbit's face.

"Yes.. I am." Bilbo said as Thorin leaded in and kissed the hobbit at his lips.

For so long they have been departed from each other, their feelings each other had burst as they made out under the tree. For longest periods of time, the twins, Balin and Frodo had yet to come back as both Thorin and Bilbo enjoyed each other company under the tree.

They sat beside each other as Bilbo rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm home," Is what Bilbo said and this made Thorin very happy as he remembers their engagement or the times they went through, it didn't seem that their passion for each other had died. "I love you, Thorin.." He mumbled in his sleep, which Thorin chuckled to himself.

"So it took you this long to admit it, huh? Mr. Baggins?" As he kissed his lover's head, which awoken Bilbo by mistake. Dazing about as he remembered where he was, Bilbo smiled back to Thorin.

"Perhaps," Bilbo said as the two kissed uniting their love once more.

The End.


End file.
